Breaking Imprint
by Novicewriter13
Summary: Seth and Jenna have been together for two years now and are madly in love, but what happens when Seth imprints on Jacob and Renesmee's daughter? Can Seth break the imprint or will he have to break Jenna's heart? The Volturi also might take interest in Jake and Nessie's daughter. Setting is 8 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Twinkle  
**

_"I love you Seth Clearwater."_

_"I love you too Jenna Clark."_

She looked so beautiful sitting beside me in the middle seat of my truck, I couldn't help but admire her perfection.

_"You might wanna keep your eyes on the road before you kill us both."_

_"It would be a lot easier if I didn't have a goddess straight out of Greece in the seat next to me,"_ I added playfully.

She laughed showing her perfect white teeth; it's hard to believe she's never had braces.

If only she knew with my supernatural abilities I can watch her and drive as fast as my silver pickup truck will go.

I hate not telling her but Jacob won't allow it since I haven't actually imprinted on her.

_"Where are you taking me tonight?"_

_"I'm not spoiling the surprise no matter how many times you ask me."_

_"Oh I believe I might can change your mind about that," _she smiled as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and put my arm around her pulling her as close as possible.

_"You have to be the warmest person I know Seth Clearwater! Do you ever get cold?"_

_"No I guess it's an Indian thing, we had to survive the harsh winters somehow." _

_"I like it, you're like my own personal heater, and you must save a ton on heating costs."_

I forgot how to frown when I'm around Jenna; she just makes everything so much brighter.

_"We're here!" _I shouted in excitement.

I parked the truck and opened the door for Jenna.

_"Thanks babe, but uhh where are we exactly?" _She's so cute when she has that confused look on her face.

_"You'll see just be patient. Wanna lift up the hill?"_

She automatically jumped on my back and put her arms around my neck being careful not to choke me.

_"Close your eyes."_ I ran up the hill at human speed which felt like a walk compared to how fast I can really run.

_"Seth if you are not taking steroids then you are a freak! How did you run up that giant hill with me on your back and not even break _

_a sweat or even pick up your breathing the slightest bit?"_

_"I told you I run a lot and steroids are bad for you I'm all natural baby!"_

She shook her head as I lead her up to the edge of the cliff where I had brought a giant log for us to sit on.

_This is beautiful I've never seen anything like it._

It was the perfect night to bring her here the sky was surprisingly clear and the stars seemed to twinkle in perfect rhythm off

the ocean waves.

I wrapped her in my arms and held her tight then I gently placed my hands on her face and kissed her to the sound of the

waves crashing against the rocks. She pulled away too soon but I could see the satisfaction in her incredible eyes that could

see through any of the rumors she had heard about me, her bright green eyes were one of the many things about her I loved.

_"What time is it?"_ She asked hesitantly.

I pulled out my phone to see that it was already 10:45.

_"Crap! We gotta go now or my parents will kill you and hold me captive."_

_"I hate you're curfew_!" I screamed groaning in disappointment.

We ran back down the hill and jumped in the truck and sped off to the truck.

_"Wow 10:55, that's a new record maybe you should try Nascar or something."_

I walked her to the door as we said our goodbyes I kissed her forehead and headed back to the reservation so I could hear the

rest of the guys make fun of my goofy grin or maybe hear Jacob and Sam tell me it's dangerous to be this serious about a girl

when I didn't imprint on her. I don't even think imprinting could keep me away from Jenna, I love her way too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:New Outlook  
**

"_Leah what are you doing? Where's Jake?"_

"_You have to leave now! They're coming for you!" _Leah shouted in panic.

"_What are you talking about? Who's coming_?"

Leah disappeared and then there was the answer to my question, out of the woods I saw glowing wolf eyes accompanied by a

furious looking Renesmee.

"_Hey guys what's up?" _I asked trying not to sound too nervous.

"_Seth as your alpha I command you to leave Washington and never come back!"_

Then Jacob oddly started crowing like a rooster.

I woke up in a daze to the sound of my rooster alarm clock, I had plans for breakfast with Jenna and I wasn't going to be late.

I got ready and went down to Emily's and scarfed down a dozen eggs and some pancakes so I wouldn't gross Jenna out

too bad this early in the morning.

My dream hadn't really been on my mind so far.

I mean sometimes I get on Jake's nerves but he would never get mad enough to force me out of the state right?

Plus Renesmee has never even been mad at me before, the dream was just ridiculous all together.

I went to Jenna's house and waited for her to come out of her room, she was always running behind. I'm guessing it takes her

a long time to do her hair and makeup and stuff, even though she doesn't need it.

"_Hey beautiful, nice to see you finally decided to join us."  
_

"_Very funny, you have it easy you just wake up and look handsome I have to actually prepare myself so you don't outshine me." _She

said with a smirk.

We headed down to IHop so we could eat our favorite breakfast food, pancakes.

I still managed to eat six after eating at Emily's they were just so good.

Jenna didn't finish hers but that wasn't a surprise to me.

I always mess with her about not eating, she says i eat enough for the both of us.

I took Jenna home because I had "work" in a little bit, we gave each other a quick peck on the lips and said our goodbyes.

After breakfast I had patrol with Leah since Jake was dealing with a pregnant Renesmee right now.

Her baby could be due at any moment and Jake has never hesitated to comfort her every step of the way.

"_Hey Seth what do you think Jacob and Renesmee's ehhh… baby will be like?"_

"_Well, it's supposed to be a girl from what I've heard?"_

"_I know that stupid, but do you think it'll be half human half wolf or half human half vampire or half vampire half wolf?"_

"_I don't know this kind of thing has never happened before, it will definitely be interesting to see how it turns out." _I was hoping

Leah would be satisfied with this answer; she can be a little cranky sometimes.

"_What if it grows at a super pace like Renesmee or what if their combined genes make it an out of control killer?"_

"_Leah try to be reasonable I don't think Jake and Nessie are going to produce satan's spawn, everything will be fine."_

"_Collin and Brady what are ya'll doing here?"_

"_Sam sent us to relieve you so you and Leah can go see the baby?"_

"_She's having the baby right now!?" _I asked in excitement. I was really happy for her and Jake and I knew they were very excited

about this moment.

"_Yeah, the whole pack is up at the Cullens."_ It wasn't unusual to for the wolves and Cullens to associate with each other.

After all we were all at Jake and Nessie's wedding and there wasn't a single complication, besides Paul eating all the wedding

cake before anyone even got to see it.

Jake was so mad he phased and shredded his tux.

Him and Paul fighting wasn't anything unusual though.

"_Sure you and Brady don't want to go see the baby?"_

"_No people getting all mushy and vampires hugging wolves is not really our thing, we'd rather patrol and hope for some manly action."_

Leah rolled her eyes and we both phased and arrived to the Cullens in record time, of course Leah arrived first, I can never

beat her in a race.

When we arrived people were standing in line waiting to see the baby, Leah was just ahead of me so I was last so it might be

a while.

Alice had set a time limit for everyone to be in and out and she wasn't afraid to enforce it.

At one point I thought her and Rosalie were going to throw down.

As we neared the front I noticed that an expensive looking vase had been shattered. Of course werewolves left their mark

everywhere they went.

I walked in and hugged Jake who was practically beaming.

"_You're going to be a great father Jake, what name did ya'll decide on?_"

"_We're naming her Millie after my dad and her middle name is Mae after Renesmee."_

"_Ok… well uhh.. that's interesting I'm going to go over here and meet Millie Mae."_

I didn't think it would be appropriate to ask what kind of creature the baby was so I left that alone.

Then, in one moment my whole life changed, I looked into her big brown eyes and it was like no one else was around; I felt a

gravitational pull toward her, I suddenly felt like my whole world evolved around her.

I reached my arms to hold her when I was knocked to the ground by a fearsome punch to the nose.

"_Jake, he wouldn't have hurt her, why did you hit him?" _Renesmee asked in confusion.

"_He imprinted on our daughter!"_

**_Sorry i wrote this chapter in a hurry i may go back and fix mistakes later._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Unimprinting is Hard to Do**

Jake walked through the door holding Millie very carefully followed by Renesmee, the pack was surprisingly quiet being careful

not to startle the baby.

"_May I hold her Jake"?_ Emily graciously asked.

"_Of course, I need to talk with Seth for a moment anyway."_

Great! I guess punching me in the nose wasn't good enough, now he's probably gonna rip my head off as well.

We walked awkwardly out to the woods as I anxiously awaited for Jake to command me away or something like in my dream, at

least that would be better than dying.

He stared at me silently for a moment, this wasn't helping my nerves at all.

"_Look I..."_

"_Wait, I have a few things to say to you first."_ Jake interrupted, his voice was surprisingly calm.

"_I'm sorry for overreacting; I never should've punched you in the nose."_ Jake was staring at the ground as he went on with his

apology.

"_It's okay Jake, I imprinted on your newborn daughter, that's a lot to take in for the both of us."_

"_I also wanted to tell you that you're like family Seth and I know you can protect her and make her happy." _Jake's tone was very

solemn.

"_Thanks, that means a lot but I have something to tell you…"_

Just tell him while he's all mushy I mean he'll probably be happy you're gonna try to unimprint from his daughter.

"_I want to break the imprint with your daughter I'm in love with Jenna and I don't want to lead her on and then dump her when Millie _

_grows up because my genes tell me I'm supposed to."_

"_You can't break an imprint, that's impossible! Right now you look at Millie differently, but when she's old enough you'll want a _

_relationship with her and no one else. "_ Jake seemed very sure of this.

"_I have to, I can't leave Jenna right now, she's the girl I plan to marry one day."_

"_She doesn't even know the truth about you!"Jake shouted_.

"_That's because you won't let me tell her!"_ I could feel myself trembling.

"_It's for the best and you know that, the longer you stay with Jenna the harder it will be for her when you have break up with her, _

_imprinting is a strong bond you've seen it firsthand._ Jake's tone was lowering.

"_No disrespect to you Jake but I will find out a way to break this imprint, I have to." _

Jake shook his head, "_don't forget you and Leah have patrol from 12 til 6."_

Just like that we went our separate ways.

I couldn't control my thoughts during patrol and Leah was getting very annoyed.

Mine and Jake's conversation just kept playing over and over in my head.

What if I couldn't break the imprint? What if I married Jenna only to have to leave her because I couldn't resist Millie when she was grown?

As bad as I wanted to be around her I had to resist, the only way to break the imprint was to break all contact.

After patrol I showered and got ready to go out to eat with Jenna.

I try to keep from thinking about Millie but I just can't get her out of my head.

I can't think straight I feel sick to my stomach, I feel like I should be there giving her, her bottle or soothing her while she cries.

The attraction was definitely not the attraction I have to Jenna, it's more like a brother type of thing, but according to the

legends that will all change when she's old enough.

I'm supposed to be whatever she needs me to be.

She's already overtaking my mind; I picked up the phone and called Jenna.

"_Is it okay if I come pick you up early? I really need to see you."_

"_Yeah, that's fine, is everything ok?"_

"_Yes I just miss you; I'll be there right away."_

I put my phone in my pocket and darted out the door to my truck, which seemed dull today for some reason.

I picked Jenna up and my thoughts kept invading me, making the whole ride very awkward and quiet.

I grabbed Jenna's hand and kissed it as I flashed her a grin that I hoped was convincing.

I opened her door and we headed to the restaurant hand in hand.

The wait was thirty minutes which seems like an eternity when you have no idea what to say.

The host took us to a corner booth in the very crowded building.

We ordered and got our food quicker than I expected.

"_Seth, what's wrong?"_ Jenna asked concerned.

"_Nothing's wrong I'm perfectly fine."_

"_You've barely said a word today and you haven't even touched your food. You usually scarf it down like a starving dog."_

"_I think I'm coming down with a bug or something, I'm sorry."_

"_Seth you should be in bed then, you didn't have to take me out." She flashed a concerned look._

"_I'm fine, really, I'm sure it's nothing". _

I knew exactly what it was. I was suffering from imprint fever and the only cure for it was one I couldn't afford to take.

I paid for the check and we headed out the door.

"_I love you Jenna, never forget that."_

"_I love you too Seth, and don't you ever forget that."_

I walked Jenna to the door but didn't kiss her so I didn't give her my "bug".

"_Do you want some soup or anything to take home with you?"_

"_No, I'm alright but thanks anyway, bye love."_

"_Okay I'll call to check on you later, bye babe."_

I went home and laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.

My phone rang, and it was Jenna, but I didn't feel like answering.

I couldn't sleep that night, I really hope this unimprinting thing gets easier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unwelcome Visitors**

It was mine and Leah's turn for early morning patrol, just like every Saturday morning.

This is always the worst time for patrol because Leah is always grumpy, well grumpier than usual.

Today Jake had us patrol the Cullen territory while they were all away hunting.

This was probably just a precaution because I'm sure him and Nessie could tear through 50 newborns before they went anywhere near Millie.

"_I don't see why we have to patrol the bloodsuckers land." _Great, Leah has already started her morning rant.

"_We need to make sure the baby is safe and it's not like we don't have enough wolves to patrol a few more borders anyway."_

"_I still don't think we should be… Seth take my flank I smell three of them coming fast."_

Jake was outside in an instant along with Alice, Jasper Carlisle, and Esme.

Emmett and Rosalie must've stayed inside with Nessie and Millie.

"_We hurried here as quickly as we could, I had a vision that they were coming."_ Alice spoke surprisingly calm.

Jasper must've had something to do with that.

"_Who's coming!?"_Leah shouted.

"_The Volturi, they are coming to see Millie."_ Edward said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_Ahhhh…it's been a long time my dear friend Carlisle."_ Aro's smile was menacing and behind him stood Marcus and Caius.

"_Yes, it is I hope you're not here for the same reason as our last meeting." _Carlisle spoke calm and soft.

"_We just came by to visit you're little miracle, we don't want to stir up any trouble." _Aro smiled an untrusting smile.

Jacob snarled still in wolf form.

"_Down doggie, sorry I forgot dog biscuits."_ Aro laughed at his own joke but none of us were amused.

Jacob shrugged off the comment focusing on Aro and his black coated minions.

"_So many questions about this child before I meet her, Carlisle perhaps you could help me."_

Carlisle extended his hand and Aro grasped it with a blank stare in his eyes.

"_Marvelous! Vampire, wolf, and human all in one." _Aro had a menacing look as he said this.

"_Yes, she does have the wolf gene but there is no telling when or if she will ever phase, I'm still studying her but she's the first of her kind, there isn't much to go by." _

"_May I see your hand Alice?"_ Aro had that stupid look on his face that quickly turned into confusion.

"_Amazing! You can't see her future."_Aro said with a confused look.

Alice's face was full of disappointment.

"_Perhaps we shall see her now?"_

Jake went off to phase back and bring Millie outside to the leeches.

Despite wanting to run as far away as possible something kept me grounded, I wanted to make sure Millie was unharmed.

"_You better change your decision right now Aro, there is no way you're getting her!"_ Alice snarled.

"_I just want to do a little research to see what she might become, we may be more equipped for the task." _Aro said innocently.

"_We both know you are lying, so stop with the charade!" _

Aro reached for her, I don't know what happened but in that instant I phased and lept for Aro.

I pinned him down growling with anger, then one of his brothers kicked me off and Leah attacked him.

Suddenly a calm came over me and Jasper was holding me back, Marcus was holding back Caius, and Alice held back Leah as Aro calmly dusted off his cloak.

"_I see these beasts haven't been tamed, perhaps we'll come back after they return from obedience school." _Aro swiftly turned around as he was walking away.

"_We'll see you all very soon my children, goodbye my dear friend Carlisle."_

We all went inside to see Jake hugging Renesmee and she was holding Millie, Jake must have brought her in during the ruckus.

"_Alice make sure you watch the Volturi's decisions very closely."_ Edward hissed.

"_We have to speak to the other covens, we must be prepared for battle anytime, the Volturi can be very unpredictable."_ Carlisle spoke with his usual collective voice.

"_Didn't those volturds learn their lesson the first time they messed with our family!" _Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"_Can I hold her?"_ I asked Nessie.

What am I doing I need to stop myself now, this will probably set me back a whole week.

It was too late she was in my arms.

She really was a beautiful baby, she had black hair like Jake's with her mother's eyes, and she favored her mother so much.

Everyone was right her growth rate was phenomenal, she already looked a year old, of course I don't know much about baby sizes.

She shot me that Jacob smirk and placed her hand on my face.

"_Seth what's wrong?"_ Renesmee asked worriedly.

Everyone was showing confused looks, I was speechless at what I saw.

"_Millie just showed me a moment we had together."_ I struggled for the words.

"_She's magnificent just like her mother you're the first one she's ever done that to."_ Jacob had the face of a proud father.

"_Wait there is more I said." _Everyone's faces seemed to drop at once.  
_"Millie showed me something about me and her that hasn't happened yet."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Escape**

The house roared with voices, I have to get out I have to escape this.

I handed Millie to Renesmee and darted out the door.

I couldn't get the vision I saw out of my head, how did she even do that?

I mean Ness can show people her memories of them, but Millie's power takes that to a whole new level.

My mind wouldn't stop racing with all this info I had to take in.

I imprinted on a baby that is human and vampire and could possibly become a wolf one day.

This baby can see the future and allow other people to see the same thing.

I have a girlfriend named Jenna that I'm not supposed to be able to hang on to once that baby grows up.

My mind was exhausted I decided to go for a run to clear my head.

I phased and bolted to anywhere but here, the feeling of being a wolf was amazing, I could run as long as I wanted, had

extremely enhanced senses, and best of all I can eat ALL THE TIME.

But there is a downside to it, imprinting.

I shook my head as to clear that thought out; I obviously had a lot on my mind because darkness seemed to sneak up on me

swiftly.

I phased back put on some shorts and went to Jenna's house, it was midnight but I wanted to see her.

I climbed through her window.

She was sleeping peacefully, her long blonde hair was in a pony tail, everything about her was so model like, she had perfect

eyes, perfect cheek bones, perfect nose, and perfect lips.

I gently kissed her smooth forehead and her eyes squinted sleepily.

"_What are you doing here?"_ She asked rising out of her bed.

She was wearing a tank top and track shorts showing off her tone body and her long tan legs.

"_I'm sorry for waking you; I just had to see you."_ I said trying to sound apologetic.

"_Is something wrong? You've been acting kind of weird lately."_

"_No love nothing is wrong, I just missed your beautiful face."_

She smiled and I wrapped her in a hug, I leaned in to kiss her but she hesisated.

"_Seth you can't kiss me…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I might have morning breath."_

I shook my head smiling and grabbed her face and pulled her in to press my lips firmly against hers.

I lifted her up and continued to kiss her then I gently laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

I started walking towards the window.

"_Please don't go, just come lay with me for a little while, I've been having nightmares."_

Without hesitation I leaped onto the bed beside her.

"_You wanna talk about the nightmares?" _I asked.

She put her head on my chest.

"_You might think they're kind of silly."_

"_I won't laugh please tell me love."_

"_Ok, well at first I'm wandering lost through the woods, then I look up at the sky and it's a full moon, I hear howling through the _

_distance and I always start running, but every time I run, I run straight into the wolfman and then I wake up before he devours me."_

"_The wolfman?"_

"_Yes, he is really tall and very hairy, he's like a long lost character off of Teen Wolf."_

"_So you have nightmares about werewolves?"_

"_Yeah…I know it's pretty silly right."_

"_No that's a logical fear to have." _I said jokingly.

"_Very funny, Seth." _She said yawning.

"_You're tired, you should get some sleep."_

"_Goodnight Seth."_

"_Goodnight Jenna."_

And just like that she was out.

Her breathing was so even, I know it's probably wishful thinking, but it sounds like she is saying my name with each breath.

I woke up to the sound of Jenna rolling out of bed, she was covered in sweat.

I shouldn't have slept so close to her.

"_I gotta go I'll call later, I love you."_

I jumped out the window and headed for the reservation in an entirely different mood.

I had patrol and then a meeting with all of the wolves.

Patrol went by smoothly I was mostly in La La land thinking about Jenna.

I was the last to arrive to the meeting.

"_Seth Clearwater, fashionably late as always."_ Sam said with a smirk.

"_Let's just get this over with."_ I groaned.

I half listened to the meeting, all I got out of it was be prepared for the volturi blah blah they could return to fight at any

moment blah blah blah.

After the meeting Jake caught up with me.

"_What happened the other day, really freaked you out didn't it?"_

"_It's just a lot to take in, I just had to get out of there, I'm sorry Jake."_

"_I understand, if it helps any the Cullens said that she may be like Alice, that maybe her vision had something to do with her decision _

_and the future can change."_

"_I guess that kinda eases my mind but that's still not for certain."_ I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"_By the way what did she show you, you've been doing a good job hiding your thoughts about it while you're wolf."_

"_I'd rather not say Jake, I'll see you later bro."_

That evening Jenna and I went to first beach.

We walked down the beach hand in hand.

"_I never got to ask how you slept last night."_

"_I slept marvelous, I wish you'd come by more often I didn't have a single nightmare._

I couldn't help myself when I looked into her eyes.

I pulled her in by her waist and kissed her perfect lips.

I dipped her down and continued to kiss her.

"_I have to go."_ She said sounding disappointed.

I whiffed her up on my shoulder and ran to the truck.

After I dropped her off my mind wandered again.

All I could think about was Jenna when I was with her, but when she was gone for a while my thoughts went to Millie.

I always wondered how she was and if she was in danger of attack, I have to find a way to shut her out.

_**Sorry this chapter was sort of a filler the next one will be better. Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm thinking about **_

_**jumping forward to when Millie is an adult soon. Let me know what you think. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confessions  
**

I can't lie to Jenna anymore; I have to find a way to tell her I'm a wolf.

There is only one person who can help me.

"_Jake, you have to let me tell Jenna I'm a wolf, I can't continue to lie to her."_

"_It's for her safety Seth, I can't allow that to happen."_

"_Don't you remember how hard it was for you to keep it from Bella once upon a time."_

"_What if you had to continuously hide something from Nessie and you didn't have the freedom to tell?" _I continued.

"_Ok, you have a point, I'll make you a deal."_ Jake's tone seemed sort of hesitant.

"_A deal?" _I questioned.

"_Yes, if you spend at least five hours a week with Millie I will lift the injunction."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" _I really should just agree, he was allowing me to tell Jenna, I didn't want him to

change his mind.

"_Once Millie grows up you are destined to be with her and you might regret missing her childhood, after all she's growing as fast as _

_Nessie did."_

"_I'm not getting into the argument of the power of imprinting with you, so you want me to babysit at least five hours a week and I _

_can tell Jenna I'm a wolf?"_

"_Exactly, but you need to remember something else as well."_

"_What's that?" _I asked.

"_If you decide to marry Jenna, you better expect a divorce as soon as Millie reaches full maturity."_ Sam's voice boomed from

nowhere.

"_Stay out of this Sam! This doesn't concern you!"_My body was beginning to tremble.

"_Look Seth, I went through the same thing with your sister, I didn't want to hurt her I just didn't have a choice, Emily is my _

_soulmate."_

"_I'm not a coward like you! I will fight for my love, I won't just drop it and run to the easiest thing because that's what my genes tell _

_me! I'm following my heart not the stupidity of the all powerful imprinting garbage!"_

"_Seth calm down, Sam is just trying to help, we're just trying to help you understand the bad things that can happen in the future."_

Jake said almost in a whisper.

There was an awkward silence as I calmed myself.

"_I guess we'll go now, good luck with Jenna and don't forget about Millie."_

With that Jake and Sam were off and I was left alone to think.

This is great I can finally tell Jenna, but what if Sam and Jake are right.

That could destroy Jenna's life.

No I'm not listening to their crap!

Jenna is the ONE and nothing can change that.

Now there is one more thing on the agenda today, tell Jenna something I've been hiding from her for two years.

I decided I would take her to the reservation tonight for the first time, Embry, Quil, and Jared will be on patrol so that'll be three

pack members I can keep her from.

The less of us she sees pigging out and talking loudly the better.

I went over my plans for the night before calling Jenna, take her to meet my mom, avoid the pack and let mom tell her the

legends of our tribe, go to the cliff, and then show her I'm a wolf.

Sounds simple in my head but it'll be very complicated to do, I like it.

"_Hey Jenna is it alright if I pick you up at 6, I want you to meet my mom and then we'll go to the cliff"_

"_Sounds great I'll start getting ready now."_ Jenna sounded worried.

"_Ok and don't eat cuz mom has a huge meal planned."_

"_Ok ttyl Seth."_

"_Ok mom I'm going to get Jenna, you remember the plan?"_

"_Yes, we've went over it a million times, but don't forget Leah will be eating with us as well so you might wanna warn Jenna."_

"_I will, maybe Leah is in a good mood." _I laughed with mom at my own joke.

"_You nervous about telling her the truth?"_

"_Big time, but I don't have time to talk, I gotta go pick her up." _I headed for the door.

I nervously knocked on Jenna's door.

Her mom answered it because of course Jenna wasn't ready yet.

I sat in the living room and had small talk with her parents until Jenna finally came out.

We headed out the door and were off to my house just like that.

"_We've been together for two years and this is the first time I've ever been invited to where you live, and the first time I will meet _

_your mother…"_Jenna's voice seemed angry and confused at the same time.

"_There is a reason for everything, after tonight you'll understand why I've never invited you to the reservation and why you haven't _

_met my mom."_

"_Before we go in here I'll warn you my sister Leah can be a little ornery, just ignore her and try to look passed any rude comments _

_she might make."_

"_This night just keeps getting better."_

I opened the door and squeezed her tight.

"_Here goes nothing."_I said trying to lighten the mood.

"_No, here goes a whole lotta something."_I couldn't help but laugh at Jenna's remark but she didn't find it to funny.

"_Hey Jenna it's so nice to finally meet you!"_ Mom said embracing her in a hug.

"_This is my sister Leah."_

"_Hey Jenna nice to meet you."_ Leah's tone wasn't the least bit convincing.

We all set around the table around the many bowls of food.

The dinner conversation was actually not awkward like I thought, but that was mostly thanks to mom.

Mom and Jenna got to know each other with the occasional unenthusiastic remark from Leah.

Mom smoothly rolled into telling the legend of our tribe descending from wolves and Jenna seemed very interested.

I'm sure she doesn't believe them but she will before the nights over with.

We all helped with clean up and then me and Jenna took a hike to the cliff.

"_I love this place, its beauty still amazes me and this log seems to be placed perfect."_ Her voice sounded at ease now.

"_The whole place is perfect when you're here with me."_

"_You're mom is a very sweet lady I'm glad I got to meet her, even if it did take two years."_

"_I'm sorry about that; I told you it will all make sense eventually."_

"_Then explain it to me, I can't help but wonder if you're ashamed of me."_

"_No Jenna that's not it at all, I could show you to the world without a second thought."_

"_Then what is the problem Seth? Why did you take so long?"_

"_You remember the legend my mom told you about our tribe coming from wolves?"_

"_Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"_ Jenna looked kinda scared.

She must think I'm insane.

"_Step back there is something I need to show you."_

I pulled off my shirt and then my shoes and socks.

"_Seth what're you…"_

Close your eyes for a second I'm about to take my pants off, you'll know when you need to open them.

My body started trembling; the sight of this might horrify Jenna.

I phased and let out a loud snarl.

Jenna opened her eyes and gasped in horror, she seemed to be paralyzed with fear.

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'll be posting later today so maybe the wait won't be too long. I'm loving every single review they're very helpful keep it up.:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confessions Continued**

Jenna looked horrified as she started backing away.

She got up to run and tripped over a log plunging toward the cliff, I leaped and grabbed her by the shirt with my teeth catching

her just before she fell into the crashing waves.

I pulled her onto the log and placed my head on her lap.

Her heart was racing at an unhealthy pace.

I nodded towards the log signaling for her to sit.

I ran into a dark place in the woods and hurried back in fear that she would try to run.

"_Seth, you're a…"_

"_Yes I'm a wolf the legend of our tribe is true, there are many more like me on the reservation."_

"_I thought you were going to eat me, I've never been so scared."_ Jenna was in a panic.

"_I'm sorry baby, I didn't know how else to tell you without you thinking I'm completely insane."_

"_Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_I couldn't, you see just like regular wolves we have an alpha and the alpha's orders get obeyed whether we like it or not."_

"_So you're alpha wouldn't let you tell me what you really were?"_ She questioned.

"_Yes, his name is Jacob Black and he was only doing it because he thought it would be better for you."_

"_How long have you been a wolf?"_

"_I phased when I was fifteen and I haven't aged since then, as long as we keep our wolf we don't age."_

"_So here I am, a sophomore in college and I'm dating a fifteen year old!?"_

"_Technically no, before we phase our bodies start going through a transformation. We hit a huge growth spurt and our bodies develop to full maturity."_

"_So the huge muscles and insanely ripped body all comes with being a wolf?"_ Jenna seemed to be admiring me shirtless; I was in

too much of a hurry to put one on.

"_Yeah, our whole pack looks like a bunch of tall freaks on steroids."_ I'm hoping my attempt to lighten the mood helps things.

Jenna's face got serious. "_Do you attack and eat people?"_

"_No, the only thing we kill are vampires, we eat regular food just like you except a lot more of it. We can hunt and kill animals in our _

_wolf form but most of us prefer not to."_

"_So vampires are real!?"_

Jenna had a look on her face that seemed overwhelmed.

I nodded my head and sat on the log beside her and put my arm around her tracing patterns on her shoulder.

"_I'm sorry for throwing this on you love, if I could've told you sooner I would've, if you don't wanna be with me I understand._

_"_ I looked at her expression to try to figure out what she was going to say.

"_Seth, I love you and nothing will change that I don't care that you're a wolf, the way I feel about you hasn't changed a bit, you're _

_problems are my problems we're in this relationship together."_

"_So you're feelings haven't changed even though you know that I can phase into a giant wolf."_

"_Not at all, I guess you're like my own personal superhero, you can protect me from the bad guys."_

"_Don't get any ideas I'm not gonna wear a cape or anything."_

A smile finally came to Jenna's face.

"_I do have another question though… why did Jacob suddenly decide to let you tell me?"_

"_He said he would let me tell you if I would babysit his daughter at least five hours a week."_

"_That's an odd request…but you babysitting should be interesting."_Jenna was smiling now as she spoke.

I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"_I guess I better get you home, I still don't see how you're twenty and have a curfew."_

"_Their house their rules maybe I'll be able to move out after I finish college and we can have all the time together we want."_

"_That sounds amazing…"_

"_But for now you better hurry up and get me home before you're a head on my wall."_

"_Very funny, you better watch the animal jokes or I might just eat you."_

"_Seth Clearwater you wouldn't eat me, I'd just throw you a doggie treat."_

"_You're gonna pay for that one!" _I exclaimed playfully.

I carried her back to the truck with her hanging upside down, but this time I showed my true speed.

_Whoah! That was a rush you must've been going like a hundred, you ever considered track?"_

"_I don't think my blood test would show up to well, I'd rather not be put into some freaky government lab."_

"_Good point, I would miss you too much if that happened."_

On the way to Jenna's she asked a million questions some about her aging and me not but I told her I could eventually give up

my wolf and get old too.

I walked her to her door and held her in my arms once more.

"_Things will be so much better now that you know the whole truth about me, thank you for being so compassionate and_

_ understanding about it, I love you so much."_

"_I will always be here for you Seth, no matter what I love you so much m…"_

I knew what she was about to say so I stopped her with a kiss and made my way back to the truck.

I arrived at home to see Jacob sitting in the living room talking to Leah and mom, of course he was eating a plate full of

leftovers from supper.

"_Wanna talk outside for a minute?"_There was no anger in Jake's tone.

He scarfed down the rest of his food and headed for the door.

"_Thanks for the food, it was delicious."_

"_Anytime Jake, have a good night."_ Mom hollered from the kitchen.

"_So how did things go with Jenna?"_

"_How about I just phase and show you."_

"_Works for me, that'll save us time anyway."_

I showed Jake all of the events that played out from the night.

"_I'm glad she took it well and didn't have a uhh… stroke or something."_ Jake was careful not to say heart attack remembering what

happened to my dad.

"_Thanks, that means a lot and don't worry I'll hold up my end of the deal."_

"_I know you will, see you later Seth."_

Jake is really a good alpha, I like him much better than Sam and even though sometimes we don't see eye to eye with each

other I know I can count on him or anyone else from the pack at anytime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Millie Time**

Today I decided to dedicate two hours to my Millie time.

I finished up my patrol and then headed straight to babysit Millie.

I hope this little runt doesn't poop in her diaper I definitely don't wanna deal with that.

Maybe she'll sleep the whole time and it'll be an easy task.

I met a grinning Jacob on the steps, he was dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans with some dress shoes that

appeared fairly new.

"_Wow Jake you're looking pretty fancy…what'd you do this time?"_

"_Nothing at all, it's been a while since me and Nessie have gone out and I just wanna look nice."_

"_You look very nice." _Nessie said with a wink.

"_Thanks, you look absolutely beautiful."_

"_Thank you Jake." _I said laughing.

"_I was talking to Renesmee dork."_ Jake put me in a headlock and roughed up my hair.

Renesmee rolled her eyes smiling: she looked very nice as well, she was wearing a blue dress with silver high heels.

"_Well Seth if you need us just call."_ Jake was smiling as he said this for some reason.

"_I'm sure she'll be an angel, Rosalie will be here in two hours to watch Millie."_ Nessie added.

"_Ok, you two stay outta trouble."_

I walked in to see Millie sleeping on the couch, she could easily pass for four years old right now.

I walked into the kitchen to look for some food being careful not to make noise and wake her.

I found a couple hot pockets and threw them in the microwave.

Millie still hadn't stirred in the living room until…ding!

In two seconds Millie was in the kitchen staring at me.

"_Mommy told me you were coming to pway wiff me!"_Her voice was the most adorable thing I've ever heard.

"_Yeah, I'll be here for a little while…ehh… are you hungry?"_

"_Will you fix me one of them pweassee!?"_

"_Here, you can have one of mine it's already cooled off."_

"_Thank you Seff."_

"_You already know my name?"_

"_Yeah, duhh…I have dweams about you all the time, it's kinda weird."_She scarfs down the hot pocket, she is definitely Jake's kid.

She sets the plate down and extends her hand toward me.

"_Millie what are you doing?"_

"_I wanna show you something, it's my favorite."_

I don't know why but I leaned my face down and allowed her to show me.

It was a different vision from the last time but this one freaked me out even more.

This time I couldn't run I couldn't escape it I had to babysit her.

I must stay strong and act happy about it I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"_Millie what are you showing me?"_

"_It's my dweams, daddy says I can show the future."_

"_Thank you for showing me that, that's really awesome."_

"_You wanna go catch firefwies?"_

"_Sure that sounds grea,t I'll go grab a jar so we can put em in it."_

The fireflies didn't stand a chance; we were just too quick, we filled up two jars in a matter of minutes.

"_They're pwetty Seff, you'll let em go right?"_

"_Of course I will, after we catch a couple of more jars full."_

We ran around catching lightning bugs and Millie laughed such a contagious laugh, I couldn't stop laughing with her.

I smelled a vampire in the air and looked at my watch.

Two hours right on the dot.

"_Hey Aunt Wose!"_

"_Hey Millie, are you ready for me to put you to bed."_

"_No! I wanna pwayy wiff Seff! Seff will you stay pweeeassee?"_

"_If it's alright with Rose I can stay until you're mommy and daddy get back."_

"_That's perfectly fine with me, I can go see if Uncle Emmett will catch fireflies with me. I see you too have caught a bunch."_

"_Yeah Seff is awesome!"_

Millie hugged Rosalie and she left.

"_Ok Millie, let's let all the fireflies go and get you into bed."_

We pulled the lids off the jars and watched the thousands of lightning bugs fly away.

"_Aww, I'm not sweepy will you tuck me in and tell me a bed time stowy?"_I couldn't say no to that cute grin.

"_Of course I will, I'll race you to your room."_

"_Weady set go!"_Millie laughed running to her room.

"_Nanner nanner boo boo I beat you."_

"_You're just too fast for me, I guess…your pajamas are in the bathroom go put them on, I'll be right here when you get back."_

She darted to the bathroom and was out in no time.

"_Stowwyy time."_

I tucked her in as I began my story.

"_Once upon a time there was a little girl named Tillie"_

_"Hey my name is Millie silly!"_

"_I know your name silly, but this story is about Tillie."_Millie giggled after I said this.

"_Tillie was an adorable little girl with a very special gift. No one was really sure how she got this gift but they all knew Tillie was very_

_ talented. One day Tillie was…"_

"_What's wrong Millie why are you crying?"_

I instantly picked her up and held her in my arms, she looked up at me and I wiped her tears.

She placed her hand on my cheek, I couldn't believe what I saw.

I fell to the floor with Millie in my arms I held her face against my shoulders so she couldn't see my tears.

Hours passed I didn't move a muscle, Millie had already fallen asleep.

I heard Jake and Nessie coming in, I softly put Millie on the bed and tried to get my act together.

"_I see two hours wasn't enough, I told you imprinting is very powerful."_ Jake seemed proud of his certainty.

"_Yeah, me and Millie had a really good time thanks for doing this Jake, but I better hurry home I'm exhausted."_

I was doing a good acting job so far I don't think they'll recognize a thing.

I walked out the door afraid to push my luck, if Millie was right about the future, then I gotta do everything in my power to

change that future.

_**If I get twelve reviews I will tell the vision that Millie showed Seth in the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you all for your support.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Dilemma  
**

There is nothing I wanna do more than rip Embry's throat out right now.

I've never been so angry in my life.

Everyone knows how strong my feelings for Jenna are.

How could he steal her away from me?

The vision was too real; I could feel everything like it was happening at that moment.

There I was standing on top of a hill looking down to see them.

Embry holding Jenna's hand laughing and walking down first beach.

Then I see them kiss and can't take anymore, I phase and who knows what happens after that.

Millie was as upset as I was.

Was it because she can feel everything in the vision too or does the imprinting thing really work both ways?

The simple solution to my plan would be to make sure Embry and Jenna never meet.

Then that would be selfish, if I really love Jenna then I need to make her happy no matter how bad it hurts me.

I could never forgive Embry for taking my whole life away.

I need some answers about Millie's visions I need to know if they're accurate or not before I go insane, I could be just blowing

everything outta proportion.

I know someone who can take my mind off of things though.

"_Seff! You came back to pway wiff me!" _Millie greeted me with a giant hug around my knees.

"_You know that you've already completed your five hours for the week right?"_Jacob was sitting on the couch grinning with his arm

around Nessie.

"_Yeah but I gotta admit, despite the father's lameness, you're kid turned out pretty awesome."_

"_She gets that from her mother."_ Renesmee joked.

"_Hey Millie, you wanna go get some ice cream!?"_

"_Yayy! I wuvv ice cweam."_

"_Ask your dad if you can."_

"_Daddy can I go with Seff pweaaaseee!?"_

"_Of course, you too just try to not to eat the whole store."_

"_What kind of ice cream do you want Millie?"_

"_I want Chocolate with lots and lots of sprinkees."_

"_Ok chocolate with extra sprinkees for the little cutie."_The vendor chuckled as he said this.

"_I guess I'll take a vanilla cone with no sprinkees."_

"_Thank you have a good day sir, I think I'm gonna change sprinkles to sprinkees from now on."_

"_It is a great word, have a great day."_

Millie and I walked down to a park nearby.

We sat on the swings and ate our ice cream.

"_Thank you for the ice cweam Seff, it's delicious."_

"_You're welcome, whatcha wanna do after we eat?"_

"_I wanna go feed the ducks."_

We ate our ice cream and I put her on my shoulders and walked down to the duck pond.

"_We need something to feed them wiff."_

"_I have an idea, let's go get a couple of hot dogs and feed them the bread."_

After a trip to the hot dog vendor we went back to the pond.

The ducks were soon swarming us as we fed them the bread.

"_Look Seff they like us."_

I always love seeing Millie smile, she's such a sweet little girl, I know she would never want to hurt anyone.

"_Uh oh we're all outta bread guess we better head back to your house."_

"_Awwww, can we bwing a duck with us?"_

"_I don't think you're mommy and daddy would like that very much, but we can come visit them anytime you want."_

"_Yayyy! Can I ride on your shoulders again?"_

__I lifted her on my shoulders and started walking.

"_Run Seff Run!"_

I started running and Millie giggled all the way to the truck.

It wasn't long at all before she was asleep.

I carried her to her bed and walked downstairs to say good bye to Jake and Millie.

"_Thanks for letting me hang out with Millie today, I had a blast."_

"_Anytime man, she talks about you all the time, she says you are her best friend."_

"_Ummm…any new info about her visions."_

"_They have been accurate so far and her power grows as she does, she may be able to see anyone's future at anytime by the time _

_she's an adult."_

"_Let me know if you find out anything else, I'll see you later Jake and tell Nessie I said thanks as well."_

"_Take care Seth."_

I'm almost late for my visit with Jenna, I gotta hurry.

I sprinted to Millie's house and crept through her window again.

"_Hey babe, I'm glad you're still up."_

"_Of course, I'm up I've been excited about you coming all day."_

"_I embraced her in a giant hug and kissed her forehead."_

"_I've missed you love."_

"_I've missed you too darling."_

Her room was much colder than usual she must've been more prepared for me this time.

We laid down on the bed and she snuggled up next to me.

"_Jenna, you're freezing."_

"_I know but it makes your warmth feel so much better."_

"_Jenna we need to talk…"_

"_What about?"_

"_Do I make you happy?"_

"_You make me the happiest girl in the world, where is this coming from?"_

"_I was just making sure, just remember I love you more than anything and I would do ANYTHING to make you as happy as possible."_

"_I believe you and I feel the same way Seth, I love you to the moon and back."_

We kissed each other softly and slowly, our kisses started to pick up.

We were kissing each other harder and our hands moving around wildly.

I started kissing her jaw line down to her neck and her breathing got heavy.

I climbed on top of her and kissed her collarbone.

I was getting carried away I stopped myself.

"_I'm sorry Jenna, I almost got too carried away, you're just so attractive."_

"_It's my fault, I gotta admit I got carried away too."_

"_I don't want to lose control in that way, I want to be married my first time."_

"_So do I Seth, that's the most special way I can think of it to be."_

"_Will you stay til morning? I sleep so much better when you're around."_

"_I'll stay as many mornings as you want me to Jenna, I'll see you when you wake up."_

She shot me a smile and closed her eyes.

As she was asleep I thought about how I can't punish Embry for something that hasn't happened or may not ever happen.

I decided I would spend my time with Jenna the best I could and let the future play itself out for better or worse.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support.**

**Now the vision has been revealed, what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Visions  
**

_**I'm going to start this chapter out by showing some of Millie's visions for the next seven years then I'm going to jump forward seven years.**_

"_Hey Millie whatcha wanna do today?"_I asked with a smile.

"_I wanna show you smomefin!"_

She looked up at me with a bright smile and placed her hand on my cheek.

The first thing she showed me was the very first vision she showed me.

I was chasing after Millie down the beach to the sound of her laughter; she was about five years old.

When I catch her I hoist her up on my shoulders and take her out in the ocean.

In the next vision she shows me, she appears to be ten and she is very nervous for her test and I'm helping her study.

The next day the excitement on her face is booming as makes an A.

Then she appears to be thirteen, she is sitting on a rock crying.

I'm patrolling and sense something is wrong, I run to see what the matter is.

I place my head on her lap and she buries her head in my fur.

She tells me about her and Jake having a big fight.

I nudge her with my head to show her Jake is coming to apologize.

I leave to allow them to work out the problem.

She shows me one of me explaining to Jenna why I can't propose to her.

We're standing on the cliff and it's pouring down rain.

I explain to Jenna all about imprinting and who I imprinted on and I assure her that I will break the imprint once Millie grows up.

Tears pour down Jenna's eyes just like the rain.

I tell her everything will be ok, wipe the tears from her eyes, and kiss her til a smile comes across her beautiful face.

In the next one Jake and Nessie are away and I have to be Millie's home school teacher.

We end up skipping school work and go cliff diving instead.

Then we swim out and get a close look at the whales.

Then she shows me the vision that's her favorite again, I still refuse to believe it's true though.

Millie's final vision is seven years from now which means she has matured fully.

This is the day I decide will be my last time seeing Millie, it's the day I will prove I can break my imprint and can finally move on

and marry Jenna.

**7 Years Later**

The celebration of Millie becoming an adult was huge.

All the wolves were there along with all of the Cullens.

Alice planned the whole party and she definitely went all out.

The backyard was lit up like Christmas and there was more food than you could imagine, of course the wolves were the only

ones that ate.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time including Milllie.

Suddenly the song_ A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri started playing.

It seemed like everyone was dancing with someone besides me and Millie.

I stood there awkwardly when suddenly a character ran and grabbed me.

"_You gonna deny the birthday girl a dance?"_Millie questioned with a smile.

"_I guess since it's your birthday I can manage at least one."_ I joked.

We danced and talked to one another, I knew I had to tell her I'd be leaving soon she deserved an explanation.

"_Can we go talk somewhere quiet for a second Millie?"_

"_Of course, this place is pretty crowded anyway."_

"_I can't see you again, I have to try to take you completely out of my life so I can live happily with Jenna."_

"_But Seth, my visions…"_

"_Maybe you're visions are wrong!.. I'm sorry I have to go now, the more I stay around the harder it is to leave, I can't give up my wolf_

_ because of you and Jenna continues to age normally."_

"_Please don't go Seth, I'll do anything, I need you, I can't explain it but I just feel so empty when you're not around, it'd tear me apart_

_ to never see you again, you've been there for me my whole life."_

The sadness on Millie's face was agonizing to me, I gave her one last tight embrace.

She kissed me on the cheek for the first time, I felt an indescribable spark jolt through my body.

I wanted to kiss her so bad and this really scared me to death.

"_I gotta go Millie, please just live a happy laugh and forget all about me."_

My last glimpse was her staring in disbelief; she looked like the life had been sucked right out of her.

Imprinting must really work both ways.

Walking away was tough, I felt like I was trying to fly to outer space but gravity was pulling me back to earth.

Except I was just trying to get away from what was supposedly my world now, I could only have one person to be my world

and she has waited patiently and faithfully for me to break this imprint.

I phased and let out an agonizing howl as I ran through the woods, running away from the girl that I'm supposed to be with,

trying to run to the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

_**Hope you liked the chapter. Once again thank you for all the reviews, you are the best.  
**_

_**Also if you have any twilight stories or know of some good ones please let me know, I've been reading Embry's Love by Hippybelle95.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Unavoidable Pain**

Agonizing howls echoed through the forest, but they weren't mine.

Suddenly new agonizing thoughts were in my head.

"_Seth, please come back, I'm scared, I need you."_

I darted towards her direction without thought.

"_I'm coming just stay still."_

Suddenly a snowy white wolf with pained brown eyes was in front of me.

"_Millie, I need you to listen to me, you have to calm down so you can phase back."_

"_I can't, I don't know how this happened."_

"_Look, I'm here for you now I won't run away."_

Leah and Jake just phased I can hear their thoughts, Leah is going to get Millie some clothes and Jake is coming to help.

Jake comes into view with a blanket in his mouth.

"_Millie, look at me, I'm here for you I'll help you through this process, just please phase back."_ I say trying to soothe her.

I see her start the process of phasing back and I turn my head and walk off into the distance so I can phase back.

Leah brings Millie clothes and Jake goes off to phase back as well.

Jake wraps Millie in his arms and tries to calm her nerves.

"_You're ok now, phasing for the first time is scary for everyone us but it gets easier."_Jake says with an understanding voice.

"_Thank you all so much for helping I couldn't have done it without you."_ Millie's voice was still a little shaky.

"_Come on back to the house and we'll talk about everything sweetheart."_

"_Ok daddy, can I have a few minutes alone with Seth first?"_

"_Yes, but don't be too long, you're mother will be worried."_

Jake and Leah jogged off into the darkness.

"_I'm sorry, I freaked out on you, I just can't explain it, you've been there my whole life and I don't know how to live without you, I can't explain it but it's like I feel a pull towards you and I can't fight it."_

"_There are theories that imprinting works both ways, I believe that is why you feel so strongly towards me, when I break this imprint you can live a normal life."_

"_I don't want a normal life Seth I want the extraordinary life you can give me, I wish I could move on but I can't, don't you realize how much happier you'd be if you'd just give in and be with your imprint."_

"_I'm sorry Millie, you know I can't do that, the last thing I want to do is hurt you or Jenna but I can't keep one without hurting the other."_

"_If I knew she'd make you happier I would let you be with her, but I know I'm the one that can make you the happiest, so I'm not going to stop fighting for you."_

"_Please don't make this harder than it has to be, you know we can't be together…"_

"_But Seth…"_

"_You better get home before your mom worries too much." _I interrupted

Millie walked through the woods with her head hung low.

I hate hurting her but I have no choice, breaking this imprint just got a lot harder.

I already share her sadness and her happiness, but now that Millie is part of the pack I will know her every thought.

_** What do you all think of the older Millie?**_

_**Thanks for the continued support, I'll try to get another chapter up soon have a great weekend.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Break**

Jake chose me to patrol with Millie her first time.

The time passed by without conversation but she doesn't do a good job of hiding her thoughts.

Her feelings for me are so strong; I'm all she thinks about.

The way she sees me is incredible, I never thought that anyone could think about me the way she does.

She daydreams about us being together, she sees me as the most handsome guy in the world, she loves everything about me

but I continue to push her away.

Maybe if I talk to her, her thoughts will go in another direction.

"_So… how have you been?"_

"_You already know the answer to that Seth."_

"_If you just try to move on you will get over me, I'm nothing special so why not just move on."_

"_If I could I would've done it already, my whole life I remember you as my best friend, you were the one who was always there for _

_me, you were the one who dried my tears and brought a smile to my face when I didn't feel like smiling at all, you read me bed time _

_stories and chased monsters from my closet, you snuck me dessert before supper, I don't see how you can just leave me like this, as _

_I got older my feelings grew stronger and now you're the only person I can see being in my life, but you won't even give me a _

_chance."_

"_You know why I can't give you a chance, I've already made my choice on who I want to spend my life with, I just wish you could be _

_happy with my choice, you haven't been on this earth very long, I might be just a crush to you, you have to try to find someone else_

_ and move on with your life so I can move on with mine."_

"_I know you feel like I'm the one holding you back; I know you want to propose to Jenna, so just do it! I can live my life without you, I _

_can find someone who loves me unconditionally and doesn't try to throw me out like yesterday's garbage, just move on Seth and so _

_will I!"_

"_Millie, I didn't mean to…"_

"_Go marry her Seth, I don't want you! All you've wanted to do is break this imprint and you've succeeded, I can't take the pain so I'm _

_done with you for forever!"_

Millie stormed off back to her house and I was left there with her words still echoing in my head.

Anger and sadness both flowed through my body, I should be happy because I can finally propose.

I keep telling myself that Millie will move on, that our bond is really broken.

She needs me to leave her alone to keep from constantly hurting her so that's what I have to do.

I run home and find my nicest black button up shirt with a pair of khaki pants and some black loafers.

I stop by the flower shop and grab a bouquet for Jenna.

I knock on her door to see her wearing sweatpants and a tank top with her hair up in a bun and no makeup on.

"_Seth, these are beautiful, thank so much."_Her smile was beaming.

"_They look like grass compared to you."_

"_I look a mess, but you look very nice, did you plan on doing something tonight?"_

"_I want to take you out to eat somewhere nice, if you would like to?"_

"_Yes of course, just let me get ready."_

"_There is no need for that, I'd be proud to show you off to the world just the way you are right now."_

"_That's sweet but if you don't let me get ready the consequences will be severe."_ She shot me a playful threatening look.

After hours of waiting she was finally ready.

I can't say I argue with the results though because she looks stunning.

Her hair was curled to perfection and she was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her hour glass figure with black high

heels to match.

We stayed at the restaurant talking for hours; I never get tired of the fact that she was moved out and no longer had a curfew.

After we ate I took her down to "our spot."

The cliff was perfect tonight, the moon was full and the stars were shining bright along with the slight breeze that was flowing

Jenna's hair perfectly.

We walked to the edge of the cliff hand in hand.

I got down on one knee and pulled out my grandmother's ring.

"_Jenna you've been so patient and understanding through everything, I know that you are completely faithful to me and I'm _

_completely faithful to you, you are my soulmate and I want to have a beautiful life with you. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes of course I'll marry you Seth, I love you so much!"_ She barely choked out her answer through the tears.

I placed the ring on her finger and the feeling of her kiss felt better than it ever has before.

Howls echo through the forest and I know exactly who they're coming from.

What have I done?

_**Loving the reviews, thanks so much.**_

_**If I get at least four more review i'll post the next chapter in Millie's Pov.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Millie's POV**_

_Go marry her Seth, I don't want you!_

I can't believe I told him that.

The best thing that has ever happened to me is gone now because I ran him away.

They say if you love something let it go and if it's meant to be then they'll come back.

I don't even know what to do right now, my parents keep asking what's wrong but I just beg them to leave me alone for a little

while.

I just sit on the floor and stare at the wall wondering why Seth doesn't want me.

Why can't he just see that we're meant to be together?

Why can't he realize he'll be much happier with me?

I can see his future, I know what is best for him, but he just can't see what I see.

I have to make him see that we're meant to be together and he can't change that no matter how hard he tries.

If he marries Jenna the marriage will fail and I won't give up and let him get hurt.

He's going to propose to Jenna tonight I've seen the vision, but I must stop him before it's too late.

"_Millie, will you finally tell me what's going on?"_

"_It's nothing dad, just female stuff."_

"_Don't lie to me, I know what happened."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_You're mom got Edward to stop by and read your thoughts."_

"_What!? Why would you invade my privacy like that!?"_

"_We were worried sweetie, you wouldn't talk to us, we didn't know what else to do…"_Concern filled my mom's eyes.

"_I forgive you, I'm sorry I just overreacted, I got to go we'll talk later."_

"_But, Millie wait…"_

I was out the door with lightning speed.

I ran towards the cliff where Seth would propose.

Then I heard her words…_"Yes of course I'll marry you Seth, I love you so much!"_

This was too much for me to take, I phased and my howls echoed through the forest.

I planned on running as far away from them as possible.

I feel like my heart is falling apart more and more each day.

Why must I love someone that brings me so much pain?

I let him go because I loved him, but instead of coming back he proposed to his girlfriend.

"_Yeah he's a real idiot."_

"_Embry, what are you doing here?"_

"_I have patrol, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm sure you already know the answer to that."_

"_Yeah… your thoughts aren't exactly rays of sunshine right now."_ Embry's attempt to make me laugh was weak.

I don't think anybody can make me smile right now though.

"_Gee thanks…"_

"_I know he hurt you and I'm sorry that you're going through this pain."_ Embry tried to sound concerned but it was coming out as

awkward.

"_You can go now, I'll be fine."_

"_I don't want to leave you here like this."_

"_I'm okay, really, just do me one favor."_

"_What's that."_

"_Don't go to the cliff, that's where Seth and Jenna are."_

"_Sure thing." _His wolf smirk was unconvincing.

"_Hey Quil, you wanna go mess with Seth and Jenna?"_

"_Embry I told you to leave them alone."_

"_Crap! I keep forgetting she's a wolf now."_Embry says disappointed.

"_I'm near the cliff now I'll wait for you."_ Quil says excitedly.

"_Both of you stop now!"_ I scream in desperation.

_**Seth's POV**_

Leave it to the wolves to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"_Two members of the pack are coming, I don't know which ones but I'm sure it will be embarrassing."_ I try not to show Jenna my

nervousness.

It could be Jake coming to stop me because of Millie.

Suddenly I see them coming over the hill, it's Embry and Quil.

Jenna looks up in amazement at the giant wolves.

Then her eyes seem to lock on one, Embry.

I look up to see his face, I would recognize that look anywhere.

"_Embry!"_

_**Millie's POV**_

I arrive too late.

Embry has already imprinted on Jenna.

Snarls come from Seth as he leaps for Embry.

Quil jumps down in front of Jenna to keep her from being caught in the scuffle.

Seth is on top of Embry biting at his throat.

Embry is holding him off with his paws.

Seth bites Embry's leg and clamps down on his throat squeezing tightly.

I jump in and knock Seth off.

They start to leap for one another again when Sam and Jake arrive.

"_Both of you stop right now!"_The voices of the two alphas clash together.

"_Seth take Jenna home, everyone else go back to the reservation we'll talk there." _Jake commanded.

We all waited back at the reservation quietly, but tension was definitely in the air.

Seth finally arrived and Jake started first.

"_What were you thinking!? You could've hurt Millie very badly with that idiotic move! You could've killed Jenna!"_

"_He imprinted on my fiancé, what else was I supposed to do? I remember someone breaking my nose for imprinting on their _

_daughter."_

"_You could've killed you're fiancé, you have to learn to control yourself."_

"_I know how to control myself, but I'm not the one imprinting on someone else's girl."_

"_Look Seth, I didn't mean to imprint on her, that's not something I can help."_ Embry's tone was apologetic.

"_Maybe we should let these two talk about this alone."_ Sam suggests.

_**Seth's POV**_

"_I'm sorry I imprinted on Jenna man, maybe we can help each other break our imprints so everyone can be happy."_

"_I'm sorry I blew up on you, I was out of line and there is one person who will still get hurt through all of this."_

"_Maybe I can help Millie through this, maybe I can save her from heartbreak and you can marry Jenna."_

"_You like Millie?"_ I question.

"_I did until tonight, but tonight everything changed, you know how that works."_

"_Unfortunately I do… I guess I better go talk to Jenna, I'm sure she's traumatized."_

I run home to grab some clothes to head over to Jenna's.

I headed out the door and Leah met me at the steps.

"_You got to stop torturing yourself; I know how you feel about Millie."_

"_Jenna is my fiancé now, Millie just has a crush, Jenna loves me."_

"_Are you really that stupid? You have a direct line to Millie's thoughts and you know that her feelings are far more than just a crush. _

_You're all she wants, you two are meant to be together so stop pushing her away in fear of leaving Jenna after so long, she will be ok_

_ she has Embry now. I have a direct line to your thoughts as well and I know this is torturing you. If you think marrying Jenna will fix _

_things, it won't, it will only make everything more complicated and hurt all four of you."_

"_Whatever Leah, you don't know what you're talking about, you have everything all wrong."_ I storm out the door.

"_You're leaving because you know that I'm right."_ Leah says in the distance.

"_You don't know what's best for me."_

"_Keep running from happiness Seth, fate will eventually catch up with you."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tornado**

"_Seth do things feel different now?"_

"_What do you mean love?"_

"_After everything that has happened, has your feelings changed for me?"_ Jenna questions hesitantly.

"_No not at all, I still love you and you're still the girl I want to marry."_

"_Thank you, I needed to hear that."_

"_You're not getting cold feet are you? I mean the wedding is only a few days away, we could postpone it if you'd like."_

"_No, I'm fine…are you having second thoughts?" _Jenna said not sounding very sure of herself.

"_No, not at all, I wish the wedding was less than a few days away."_ I say excitedly.

"_I better get some sleep, I'm exhausted and I have work in the morning."_

Jenna presses her head against my chest and is soon fast asleep.

Leah's words continue to play over and over in my head.

I can't let that affect me; I have to take a leap of faith for love.

Maybe marrying Jenna will be the key to breaking my imprint with Millie and it will help Embry break his with Jenna.

**Wedding Day**

Standing on the edge of mine and Jenna's cliff I waited for my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle.

Everyone seems to be here despite their protests against this wedding.

I look out and see the Cullens and everyone from the reservation, along with Jenna's family.

There is one person missing though, I wish Millie would have come to support me but I guess the pain was too much.

The music plays and everyone steps to their feet to see the breath taking beauty of the bride.

Howls blend in with the music, a howl that has became all too familiar to me.

I try to fight back the tears because I can feel her pain, I feel like I have to anchor my feet to the ground because instinct tells me to run to her.

I shake Jenna's father's hand and look into the eyes of my perfect bride.

Suddenly Jake runs up in front of everyone.

"_Severe weather is coming this way, everyone must seek shelter now! The wedding will be postponed to another day."_

I look to Jenna's face for disappointment but she shows nothing, maybe she is shocked.

Jenna's family stands there confused but suddenly winds are soaring like a train and a tornado is coming over the horizon.

Jenna's family urges her to come on and she rushes off with them after kissing me on the cheek and giving me a convincing

smile.

After Jenna's family left, suddenly the weather was calm.

"_What is going on!?"_ I ask frustrated.

"_There really wasn't a tornado coming, that was Zefrina, she was down here visiting Millie."_ Carlisle informs.

"_Why was she here to ruin my wedding? Was this the plan all along, was everyone so against it that they would go to extreme _

_lengths to see us not get married!?"_ I felt my body begin to quiver.

"_That's not it at all, despite everyone being against it, none of us would have stopped it for anything short of an emergency."_ Sam

adds.

Suddenly I feel a calm come over me, Jasper is definitely here.

"_Seth, Millie has been kidnapped by the volturi."_ Alice says with obvious worry on her face.

"_We have to go get her, we got to get your whole family here, this means war, we have to stop them once and for all."_

"_There is no time for that, we have to act now, I've seen Aro's intentions we have to stop them now."_

"_The castle will be heavily guarded and we'll be greatly outnumbered, so we'll have to use guerrilla warfare, the vampires will use _

_stealth and kill what they can and run and if anyone follows then the wolves will be waiting for them. We'll keep returning til everyone _

_is taken out. Once we get inside then we must stay inside until we get Millie, the numbers will be in our favor, but the gifts the _

_vampires possess inside will be incredible so the odds will still be against us, as long as Bella can use her shield things will even out _

_and we can grab Millie and get out of there without an all out warfare."_ Jasper seems sure of his plan.

"_What about the people in the town?"_ I ask.

"_All roads have been blocked off near the castle in anticipation of our arrival; Aro doesn't want to cause a scene."_ Alice says.

"_We gotta head for the airport right away, they already have a huge head start, I'm sure they're already high in the sky on their way_

_ to Italy."_

"_Jasper and Alice will go get everyone's passports and we'll all head out as soon as they return."_ Carlisle stops as if he wants to say

more but he remains silent.

"_Wolves go talk to your imprints, it could be your last time to see them."_ Jacob says looking at Renesmee.

I hurry off to Jenna's realizing the danger I am about to be in.

I explain to her everything that is about to happen, except I tell her that everything will be perfectly fine because I don't want

her to worry.

"_Seth come back safely we have a lot to talk about, I love you so much and I always will."_

"_I love you too, I have a wonderful reason to live, I will see you soon my love and the day I return will be the day we're officially _

_happily married."_

I hug her tightly and give her a long passionate kiss.

The Cullens should have the passports by now, it's time to go face the volturi once again and save Millie from a horrible fate.

I still can't help but feel pulled to her, I know if it comes down to it I would put my life on the line for her.

"_Are you all ready to finish this thing with the volturi once and for all!?" _Emmett shouts almost too excitedly.

"_I thought we were just grabbing Millie and getting out?"_

"_Even if we get her back here without killing them all, they will want her and they will want to avenge their losses."_ Edward says

wisely.

We all arrive to the airport and prepare for the fight of our lives.

It's time to face off with the volturi once again, only this time our numbers are way less than before.

I will feel much better knowing my imprint is safe and if any of them hurt her we will make sure everyone of them are ripped limb

from limb.

_**Thank you all for the wonderful support. Make sure you review and let me know if you want Seth to pick Millie or Jenna and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Have a great weekend!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Back to Reality**

The night was very peaceful.

There was a slight breeze blowing and the crescent moon shined perfectly through the slight cloud cover.

As I stand out on the balcony looking out into the calm night I hear someone approaching me.

"_What are you doing up here all alone?"_ Millie asks.

"_Just enjoying the night air and thinking about stuff."_

"_You are troubled and I can see that, but I want to make it better."_

Millie comes up behind me and rubs my back as I have my hands clinched around the balcony rails.

"_I can't believe I ever tried to break my imprint with you, I was crazy to try, and you were right about everything."_

"_I can't believe you actually tried to argue with someone who knows the future."_ She giggles and slaps me playfully.

I turn around to look into her eyes, the eyes that I looked into and imprinted on for what seems like so long ago.

"_Everything is so natural now that I'm with you, I feel like everything is perfect."_

"_I knew it would be, that's what I tried to make you see all this time, I knew how much happier you'd be."_ Millie says as she bites

her bottom lip.

I place my hands on her hips and we kiss, it's the naturalist kiss I've ever felt, it's not like we lean in to each other it's as if

gravity pulls us together.

"_Seth wake up we're about to land."_ Jake awakes me from my slumber.

That dream seemed so real, I could feel everything.

Kissing her in a dream shouldn't have felt so good; my feelings shouldn't have been that strong.

I try to tell myself it was just a dream, but that dream has really messed with my head.

I am beyond confused.

_**Jenna's POV**_

Seth says not to be worried but I can't help but wonder if he will be ok.

Worrying about his safety is even worse than the other worries I've had lately.

I know Seth is trying really hard to break this imprint but it just worries me that he can't.

I worry that I don't make him happy enough and sometimes I feel that he would be much happier with her.

I used to not even be able to contemplate letting him go but ever since Embry imprinted on me things have been different.

I still love Seth, but for some reason I feel a pull towards Embry now, it's probably nothing though and it won't affect anything.

I don't understand why, that was the only time I've even seen him.

I really wish our wedding wouldn't have been ruined, everything was set up so perfectly, but I understand Seth has duties with

the pack and this was an emergency.

I can't blame Millie for wanting him, he's a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him, I consider myself the luckiest girl

on the planet.

I can't wait for his return so he can hold me against his warm body once again.

"_Knock Knock"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm sorry I had to make sure you were safe, me and Quil stayed here to protect the reservation."_ Embry's voice echoes in the

empty house.

"_You shouldn't be here, Seth would flip."_

"_I can't fight the pull I feel towards you."_

"_Embry, just stop, you need to leave now."_

"_Ok, I'm sorry I bothered you, I just had to check on you, it was driving me crazy."_

I walked behind him to the door, he turned the knob and then in one motion he swooped around and pressed his lips hard

against mine.

I pushed him but he would budge, instinctively I reared back to punch him as hard as I could.

He swiftly ducked out of the way.

"_What are you doing, you could've broken your hand!"_

"_Get out now! Don't ever come near me again and trust me Seth will hear about this."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I couldn't help it, it was inst…._

"_Leave Embry!"_

He walks out the door slumped over.

_**Seth's POV**_

"_The time is near, it's time to prepare yourselves mentally, the enemy will take advantage of any distractions." _Sam commands with

a serious tone.

"_These will be the most experienced vampires we have ever faced; everyone must stick with the plan and have full focus."_ Jasper

says in the tone of a true war general.

"_We must all be united, everyone has to make it out alive, there is no other option!"_ Jake shouts.

We near the castle and the wolves place themselves in preparation for attack as the Cullens and Zephrina make their way

towards the guards.

The anticipation is killing me, I want to get Millie out of here as soon as possible.

I want her to be unharmed but I can't help but help but think that they've harmed her or will.

In a few minutes our lives could change, the Cullen clan could become no more, the wolves could be reduced to only the two

back home.

Imprints would be crushed, they might not even be able to live without us.

Jake was right death is definitely not an option.

Suddenly I hear the heavy battle that is taking place at the castle, soon the Cullens will be trying to retreat and then we'll

attack increasing the odds, I just hope this works.

_**Thanks so much for the responses about Millie and Jenna. Don't forget to review. If I get 45 by Wednesday I'll update.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:Up in Smoke  
**

A sea of black and red was flowing towards us swiftly.

They were obviously attacking blindly, Zephrina was doing her job.

They took the bait and ran straight towards us.

In no time the pack leapt out and started ripping the guards limb from limb.

We were all tearing through them like they were nothing, us and the Cullens were way more motivated we weren't leaving

without Millie.

We had taken out about half of them already but we were still outnumbered.

Suddenly the battle changed, they got much tougher it was like they had all of their sense back or something.

Spit flew as one socked Leah in the mouth and another wrapped his arms around her neck.

I pounced on him and ripped off his head.

"_That ought to loosen his grip." _I joked.

"_Thanks for the help little bro."_ Leah sighed in relief.

Things weren't going exactly to plan but we're still in good shape.

I hear a scream, it's Esme, I look over to see her face in horror.

Two vampires have a hold of her arms and then I hear a loud ripping sound.

I hurry over to help her before they pull her head off and burn her.

Suddenly Carlisle and Emmett come out of nowhere and turn the bloodsuckers into oblivion.

Carlisle gets her to safety until her arms are fully healed back to normal.

Jake and Sam finish off the last of the guard and soon it is much more peaceful until…

"_Where's Zephrina?"_ Carlisle sounds panicked.

"_I tried to stop her but I couldn't she was determined to sneak into the castle and get Millie."_ Alice responds in worry.

"_Is she ok?"_ Esme asks with concern, she now has both of her arms back.

"_I don't know…I can't see her future anymore."_ Alice face shows obvious frustration.

"_We must hurry into the castle now, there is no telling how much time we have." _I say in haste.

"_Seth is right Zephrina may be held captive as well as Millie, we must act fast."_ Edward states.

We rush into the castle prepared for anything that may stand in our way.

We are met by a swarm of guards once again.

"_Seth go try to find Millie, we'll take care of these."_ Jake orders.

"_Edward try to find Zephrina, we'll be alright here."_ Carlisle insists.

I tear my way through the chaos and dart through the castle in search for my imprint.

I have no idea where I'm going I just listen for voices and smell for Millie's scent.

Suddenly I am confronted by two vampires, I snarl as they approach me.

Suddenly one leaps for my back but I twist instantly throwing him to the ground.

I pounce on him and finish him off, leaving only me and the other.

He kicks me throwing me through a wall; I pretend that my leg is broke.

He goes to attack it and I easily take him down.

Her screams echo through the hallway.

I sprint to the direction of them.

I'm horrified at the sight when I walk in.

There she is being beaten by three vampires, three vampires that I would notice anywhere, Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"_We will get information from you one way or the other, you mutt!" _

"_No you won't!"_ I exclaim.

"_Finally the ever so heroic Cullens and the stray dogs have arrived to our castle."_Aro turns to face me, revealing Millie's battered

face.

"_This is it I've had enough of you!"_

I knock Aro to the ground and am suddenly attacked by the other two.

I feel as if I'm fighting for my life, the three are attacking me from all sides this is definitely an uneven match.

I feel my sight leaving me, everything seems like a blur I'm repetitively being beaten.

Then I see a flash of white knock them to the ground I muster up all the strength I have and join in the fight.

Aro dives at me and I sock him in the face with my paw.

Millie grabs Caius by the arm and brings him to the ground.

Marcus goes to grab Millie when I leap and behead him.

Aro grabs me by my back and Millie releases her hold on Caius to knock him off.

Caius grabs Millie and I can see the life being squeezed out of her.

This lights a fire inside of me and I bite off Caius' arm and Millie finishes him off.

We turn to face Aro who is in panic, he darts through the door but is met by Edward.

Edward knocks him to the ground and holds him there.

I rip him to shreds and we pile the remains of the Volturi leaders and Edward pulls out a lighter and they go up in flames.

"_Any luck finding Zephrina?"_

"_She's gone, Alec and Jane murdered her and ran off."_ Edward said running his fingers through his hair.

"_I'm so sorry man, she was a huge help to us."_ I say solemnly.

"_She was very brave until the end…We need to hurry and check on the others they may be in trouble, we don't want to lose any more _

_lives."_

We head to the direction of the others, body parts are laying everywhere, but the pack and the Cullens are unharmed.

"_Have you seen Alec and Jane, they are the only two left."_Edward's voice was urgent.

"_No where's Zephrina?"_ Carlisle asks.

Edward's face said it all.

"_She must not die in vain, we will avenge her."_ Carlisle states determined.

"_There is only one way to do it, let's smoke them out and burn this place to the ground."_ Emmett grins pulling out a lighter.

We all stand outside surrounding the burning building awaiting Jane and Alec to make their escape.

Suddenly a fight is heard around the other side of the huge castle, Jane's and Alec's powers are not working because of Bella's

shield.

Carlisle and Esme easily take down the siblings.

We hurry back for the airport before the fire trucks arrive.

Millie sits beside me on the plane, her face showing obvious exhaustion.

"_It's ok Millie you can go to sleep, we'll talk later I promise,"_

"_I really love you Seth." _Millie's eyes droop and she instantly falls asleep her head plopping on my shoulder.

There she was, my imprint, the girl who was fighting by my side just a few hours ago, the girl who probably saved my life today,

asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so cute, it's hard to believe she was once a little girl that always wanted to

pwayy and now she is a beautiful young woman with very special gifts.

The battle must've taken a toll on me as well, because I woke up when we landed with my head leaning against Millie's.

_**Jenna's POV**_

It's been a day since Embry kissed me but it still lingers on my lips.

I don't know why that affected me so much, it was like our lips fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece.

He left me longing for more, but I had to get him away, I'm engaged no one else should be able to cause me this much doubt.

Suddenly I hear another knock on my door.

I see a tall figure with russet skin standing in front of me.

"_Embry, I told you not to come back."_

"_I know you have feelings for me, I can sense it, I had to come back."_

"_No I don't, I told you to leave me alone!"_

He grabs me by the waist.

"_Don't fight it, it's destiny Seth will understand, he's destined to be with Millie, he just went to save her, can't you tell he loves her?"_

"_Stop, I can't…that's not true."_ I feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

"_Let me ease your pain, just give me one kiss, if you don't feel anything I will leave you alone forever and let you be with Seth, but I _

_can't rest knowing that if you were with me then everyone would be happy, me, you, Seth, and Mille, everything would be as it _

_should be." _

"_One kiss then you leave me alone forever, that's the deal."_ I can't believe what I'm saying.

He slowly leans in, kissing me softly I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

I can't stop myself, I've went too far to turn back now.

I feel like I've been hypnotized, I don't know what to do.

We continue to kiss I can't pull away but then I think of Seth…I have to tell him…

_**Thanks for the continued support you all are great. I would like to give a huge shout out to my lovely girlfriend whose **_

**birthday**_** was Wednesday. (Yes I am a guy who likes twilight.)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Puzzle  
**

Everyone said their goodbyes as we all began to depart.

All of the Cullens were going to the Amazon to report the news of Zephrina's death and spend time with the family.

The pack was all excited to return to their imprints on the reservation.

I'm sure with our pack growing and the threat of the Volturi gone Sam, Paul, and Jared will begin to give up their wolf, which is

a process I plan on starting immediately.

"_Hey Seth I'll race you back to the reservation!"_ Millie shouts playfully.

"_Not a chance, I'm exhausted I bet we took out over a thousand vamps today."_

"_Ok then, we both know who would win anyway."_

"_You don't stand a chance against me, I'd throw dust all over your pretty white coat."_

"_In your…hey that's not fair!"_ I hear Millie shout from a distance.

I phased and got a head start on her there is no way she can beat me now.

"_Slow down cheater!"_

"_Why don't you speed up since you're so much faster than me you should catch me easily."_

"_Wait, Seth I want to talk for a minute, you said we would."_

I stopped by a stream and allowed Millie to catch up.

"_What you wanna talk about slow poke?"_ I say nudging her shoulder playfully with my paw.

"_I wanted to thank you for saving me today, you were very brave I don't know how I could ever repay you."_

"_You already have, you saved my life as well, I thought I was gonna die in there."_

"_So I guess we're even then." _She says smiling.

"_Millie…when the three of them were attacking me, every thought that flashed through my head involved you."_

"_Sort of like your life flashing before your eyes type of thing?"_

"_Yes, but all of the events that played out were me and you, all I've been dreaming about lately is me and you, why didn't I have any visions of Jenna?"_

"_Because we're meant to be together, it's destiny we fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces, if you'd just stop fighting this, life would be so much easier."_

Suddenly our eyes are locked in on one another.

I place my hands on her cheeks and she leans in.

"_Stop! I'm engaged I won't kiss you, I'm faithful to Jenna and I would never do that to her."_

"_Seth, you're the one that leaned in, I wasn't trying to kiss you I don't want to ruin your relationship, I just want you to know all of your options, I would never coax you into something you'd regret."_

"_I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but I'm getting married soon, all we can ever be are friends."_

"_I understand that Seth, I'll be your friend, I'll always be here for you, I'll be whatever you need, I love you and I'll put you before myself at anytime."_

"_Thank you Millie and by the way Embry really likes you, you should give him a chance sometime."_

"_Umm..I'll try to keep that in mind, I'll see you later…just remember if you need me I'll be there all you have to do is howl."_

"_Thanks for all of your help, you really are a great girl."_

Now that I can take the Volturi off my list of worries maybe things can be sort of normal.

Normal, I've almost forgot how normal feels, I phased at such an early age I really didn't get to enjoy being a teenager.

I love being a wolf it just comes with many responsibilities.

From experience I know that giving up your wolf is near impossible when your imprint will not age anymore.

Maybe now that she has agreed to be my friend it will be easier.

It seems like things are really falling into place.

I stop by the res. to take a shower before I go see Jenna.

I stop by the flower shop and get her some flowers and chocolates to surprise her with.

I knock on her door to see her face in obvious worry and shock.

"_Baby what's wrong?"_

"_Seth come sit down I have to tell you something."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:Weakness**

"_While you were gone Embry stopped by…" _Jenna said with tears beginning to form.

"_What did he want!? He agreed to stay away from you!"_ I felt myself begin to tremble.

"_He kissed me…"_ Tears started to pour from her face.

I began to shake uncontrollably.

"_That's it he's dead!"_

"_No! Seth wait…I kissed him back, I couldn't help it. That wasn't me, I would never want to hurt you, it's like I was being forced to_

_ kiss him by another power."_

"_That other power was weakness, I stayed faithful to you ever since I imprinted and no matter how tough it got I always kept you in_

_ mind and never once betrayed you!"_

"_I'm sorry Seth, please forgive me."_

"_You don't realize how bad you've hurt me, I don't have anything to say to you!"_

I ran straight through the door tearing it from the hinges onto the ground.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I shredded through my clothes not caring who seen me phase.

It's time I pay that traitor a visit, Embry will pay for what he's done.

"_Come out and face me coward!"_

"_Seth what are you talking about?"_ Embry comes out in wolf form trying to convince me he's clueless.

"_You know exactly what it is, you visited my fiancé while I was halfway across the country, came into her house, and kissed her and _

_now you're gonna act clueless!"_

"_I'm the one she wants Seth, if I wasn't then she wouldn't have kissed me the way she did."_

"_That's it I was nice last time, this time you're gonna wish you were dead after I'm finished with you!"_

I leapt at him full force but he met me halfway.

I bit into his neck tearing off some fur.

Then the gray wolf bit my ear sending a piercing pain to my skull.

I head butted him and knocked him to the ground, pouncing on top of him.

I bit into his neck as blood began to pour out, this stops me instantly.

What have I done?

This is my family, we fight side by side against vampires, he used to help me with my homework and play soccer with me.

I know how powerful imprinting can be, it's not his fault he kissed her.

To him it felt right because of his genes.

I begin to walk away with my head hung low to the ground when the rest of the pack arrives.

"_Seth what have you done?" _Jake says in shock.

He's obviously looking at the image of Embry laying on the ground bleeding.

"_He kissed Jenna, I lost it, I took it too far, my temper got the best of me, I never meant to…"_

Suddenly I'm thrown into the dirt as I feel teeth sink into the back of my neck.

"_That's enough!"_ Embry immediately stops as Jake shouts the command.

"_How can you control me? You're not my alpha."_ Questions Embry, whose neck has already healed.

"_You're about to find out, everyone come to the lumber yard for a meeting and after we'll settle this mess once and for all."_

Everyone at the meeting is in wolf form except for Sam, Paul, and Jared.

"_As you all already probably already know Jared, Paul, and I are giving up our wolf. Both packs will now be combined together and Jacob _

_is now the Alpha of these packs with Leah as his Beta. You all have been a great family to me and I'm proud of what each one of you _

_has grown to become. I know I leave the reservation in good hands and you all will step up and do your part to continue to keep this _

_town safe. I love you all and I will still see you I just won't be able to chase vampires with you anymore or tell you what to do, which_

_ I'm sure you will all love that. I leave the pack in good hands with Jacob Black, this is the location where he broke free from my pack _

_and became Alpha of his own several years ago, I always knew he was born to be a leader, so I present you with your new Alpha."_

Sam steps down the woodpile with tears in his eyes receiving a nudge from wolf Jacob as he walks by.

Everyone begins to howl in respect for the three brave warriors that are stepping down.

"_Well, now I'm your new alpha and there is nothing you can do about it_." Jake says jokingly.

"_We will talk later about the new patrolling hours and shifts you can all go to Emily's right now to eat for Sam, Paul, and Jared's _

_leaving the pack party, Seth, Embry, and I will catch up with you all soon enough."_

"_I'm not even going to get into this, but I want you to work this out for good this time and you're not leaving until you do."_ Jacob

stares at both of us like a disappointed father disciplining his two sons.

"_I'm sorry I kissed her Seth I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stay away from her. I tried but once I tore the wall out of my room and_

_ destroyed my bed I knew I couldn't do it. I'm not as strong as you, I couldn't fight the urge to be near her. I don't know how you did it_

_ with Millie. I hope one day you can forgive me and we can be friends again. This had nothing to do with you, you've always been a _

_good friend to me."_

"_I forgive you I understand what you're going through, but I don't know if our friendship can ever be repaired. You were way out of _

_line and should've stayed away from my girl. I am sorry I attacked you, I lost my temper and went too far."_

"_You had every right to be… so now what are you going to do about Jenna?"_

"_I'm going to talk to her after the party because you're going to cover my shift."_

"_That's understandable. Now let's get to the party before all the food gets eaten."_

A few people are in the house but mostly everyone is standing around the fire with plates full of food.

I fill up my plate and head outside to hear stories from members of the council tell stories about battles they've encountered.

Jake greets me with a grin as I set down and I see Millie talking to Leah across from me.

Millie catches me staring at her and walks over to give me a hug and whispers she's sorry and reminds me that if I ever need

her all I have to do is howl.

Soon the party is over and it's time for me to go talk to Jenna.

It suddenly all hits me at once, the feeling of being numb leaves me and I realize what has happened.

Jenna cheated on me with my friend.

I can't help but cry and I feel my legs begin to get weak as I walk.

I feel empty like the life has been sucked out of me once again.

Except this time it's much worse.

I plop down against a tree devastated.

What am I gonna do she's hurt me really bad and lost my trust but I don't think I can live without her.

Maybe we can work passed this with time, she seemed like she regretted it very much the pain on her face was obvious.

I hear an owl hoot from above, it's getting late I can't put this off any longer.

Jenna answers the door.

Her hair is a mess and mascara stains run down to her cheeks.

I put my arms around her as she cries into my stomach.

Jenna I love you…

_**Please review and tell me what you think. It would make me happy to see the number 50 on my reviews:) Thank you all so much for the support. Have a great week God bless you.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Plan**

**Embry's POV**

I soar off into the darkness with my big furry paws tearing up dirt.

My head is filled with thoughts of Seth and Jenna.

By now he's probably already back with her, back with my imprint.

Those two really love each other but I can't help but love her as well.

Somehow I know she loves me too, I could feel it when our lips touched.

I just have to make her admit it before they get married and she regrets it and hurts Seth.

Why can't things just fall into place perfectly?

I can just visualize me and Jenna walking on the beach hand in hand laughing and kissing, her hair swaying in the wind

complimenting her eyes that shine brighter than any star, down to her lips that just beg to be kissed.

Her toned body showing through her tight tank top and her shorts that shows off her legs that go for miles.

I can see us building a life together, settling down on the reservation and having a couple of kids.

"_Could you at least try to control your thoughts, they're gonna make me puke."_

"_Millie…sorry I didn't realize you had phased."_

"_You can't sleep either?"_

"_No I've been trying to think of ways to make Jenna realize that she loves me."_

"_Yeah, I heard it all…I wish I could do the same with Seth, it's like I know he loves me but he doesn't want to realize he loves me _

_back, he knows I'm what's best for him and you're what's best for Jenna but he continues to deny it."_

"_Trust me, I know. I got plenty of that denial the other night when he tried to rip my head off."_

"_I want him so bad he's all I've ever wanted my whole life, growing up he was my best friend, he was always there for me and now _

_it's impossible for me to hide my love for him."_

"_Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?"_

"_Embry what are you talking about? Why are you grinning so mischievously?"_

"_Jealousy is a powerful emotion. Why not let them feel the same way they make us feel?"_ I grin feeling proud of my brilliant plan.

"_You're saying pretend we're together so they'll get jealous and realize that Seth wants me and Jenna wants you?"_ Millie asks not

seeming sure of my plan.

"_Yes exactly they see us together and jealousy will rage, trust me from experience. Seth will go crazy seeing his imprint with someone _

_else." _

"_I don't know…it wouldn't feel right being with someone besides Seth."_ She says still not convinced.

"_It's just for pretend, aren't you willing to do anything to get Seth?"_

"_But what if it backfires and seeing us both together takes away the guilt and rushes them into marriage?"_

"_This will work, just trust me."_

"_Ok, but no kissing and you can only hold my hand and hug me when they're around. They will go to the beach in a few weeks I've _

_seen it."_

"_Sounds great I guess the new couple will be making an appearance then." _I say winking._  
_

Feeling accomplished I trot off and head to my house to get some rest.

**Millie's POV**

I almost feel guilty for not telling Embry the part he plays in Jenna and Seth going to the beach.

I would never pretend to be his girlfriend and play with Seth's emotions but I had to go along with it so he would stop trying to

convince me.

Seeing the future does have its advantages because I know that the last thing on his mind will be pretending to be with me.

He is about to set things out of balance big time and he has no idea.

Poor guy he can't pick who he imprints on and his feelings are only what's natural.

I head home to get some sleep knowing that these next few days will be very interesting.

I just hope it all plays out right and no one gets hurt.

**Seth's POV**

"_Jenna I love you…but you've hurt me and blew my trust."_

"_I can't tell you enough how sorry I am, I want to gain your trust back, I still love you."_ Jenna chokes out.

"_I want to give you that chance, I feel as if I can't leave you but I need time to think things over."_

"_I understand, I feel beyond awful for what I've done I'm willing to give you all the time you need. I will be here waiting for you; I can't _

_see myself with anyone else."_

We stand there silently as I hold her firmly in my arms the only sounds are coming from Jenna's sobs.

I'll always love you I whisper out through the tears.

_**51 Reviews! Thank you all so much you're input really helps.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter don't forget to review even if you only put one letter :)  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:Millie Was Right**

Today I agreed to take Jenna out for dinner after patrol so we could talk some more.

I wake up and head over to Sam and Emily's to grab breakfast.

The smell of Emily's cooking can be smelled from miles away.

No wonder why the wolves always descend immediately every morning.

The glorious scent of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, oatmeal, pancakes, muffins and waffles fill my nostrils.

I squeeze my way into the kitchen through the rest of the pack to see Emily flying through the kitchen like a mad woman trying to cook to keep up with everyone scarfing down their food.

"_No seconds until everyone has eaten Brady!" _Emily shouts as she hits him with a spatula.

Quickly I fill my plate up and begin going to town.

Emily's cooking is so good I never get tired of it.

"_You're not going to wolf out with us Sam?"_ I shout across the room.

"_Na, I'm trying to restrict my diet, when my wolf is gone I don't want to get fat."_ Sam winks.

"_It's a shame, Sam, Paul, and Jared all getting tamed by their ladies." _I say smiling.

"_Watch it Seth, I ain't tame yet I can still kick your butt!"_ Paul snarls.

"_Don't make me sick Rachel on you."_

Soon the only sounds in the room are people stirring in the room to get the next batch of food.

"_Seth and Leah! Why aren't you two patrolling right now?"_ Jacob says barging through the door.

"_Hey Jake, I'm doing fine this morning, thanks for asking, how about you?"_ I look to Jake for a smile but he just raises his eyebrows.

"_Okay boss we're going now." _I motion for Leah to walk out with me.

Before I walk out the door, I manage to hear Emily speak.

"_Where's Millie and Renesmee?"_

"_Millie said she wanted some alone time so she went for a run in the woods and Renesmee went out of town with all of the Cullens. Which reminds me…Seth! Leah!"_

"_What is it Jake I almost made it a whole ten feet."_ Leah says nonchalantly.

"_I need you two to patrol the Cullen territory today, Brandon and I will patrol here, I need to teach him a few things."_ Jake says taking a bite out of his muffin.

Brandon is the new wolf that phased two days ago.

Jake thinks it's because more vampires are nearing the area.

"_So Leah, what do you think about the new guy? I saw you checking him out"_ I brace myself for a slap.

"_He's cute, but he's not very good at controlling his thoughts."_ She says blushing through her russet skin.

"_Yeah he thinks very highly of you, maybe I should arrange you two to have patrol together sometime."_

"_He has only seen me once and it's when I was sleeping, he may think differently later on."_

"_Well you've seen him plenty of times and you think he's good looking and he thinks you're good looking… you never know what'll happen. He might like grumpy girls."_ I said jokingly but Leah through a giant blow to my arm.

"_Seth, you smell that?"_

Leah and I phase simultaneously.

A scream shrieks through the air that suddenly turns into a howl.

"_Millie!"_

"_Seth help me there is too many!"_

Digging my paws into the dirt I run as fast as I can following behind Leah.

Flying over the hill I see two of them dragging her, there are four total all newborns.

One is tall and thin with short blonde hair and almost looks zombie like.

The other is a shorter female with long black curly hair.

The other two males appeared to be twins; they both had red hair and the same lean body.

"_You'll make the perfect mate, our children will be unstoppable and you're so hot."_ The blonde haired vampire says licking his lips.

"_They're trying to kidnap her!"_

"_Not this time!" _I exclaim.

Leah catches up first and bites the heal of one of the vampires.

This slows them up enough for me to catch them.

I leap on the back of one causing him to let go.

Soon Millie bites the arm of the only one holding her and breaks free.

All four of them stand side by side facing us.

They attempt to run but we dart after them.

We easily catch the twins and the female taking out the inexperienced newborns with ease.

After we set them on fire the blonde one has already greatly increased the distance between us.

We try to catch him before he gets to the water where the bloodsuckers have the advantage.

Leah nears him as he leaps for the ocean.

"_Leah no!"_

The leech leaps toward the water and Leah leaps behind him, he spins around and gives Leah a huge blow to the face.

They both go underwater in an instant.

Millie and I rush to save her.

We approach the edge when Leah pops up out of the water.

"_Ahhhh! I can't believe I let him get away!"_

"_Leah, are you crazy!? You could've gotten killed jumping in the water with him."_

"_I turned out fine he swam away."_ Annoyance was easily detected in Leah's voice.

"_Come on let's just get back to the res and tell everyone what's going on."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"_Millie what's going on? Why are you crying?"_ Jake asks concerned.

"_I was walking through the woods when suddenly I was snatched up by these four newborns. They insisted on me going with them to be in their coven but I refused. One was trying to kiss me but I punched him then they grabbed me and I phased. Luckily Seth and Leah were there to save me. He said he won't rest until he has me as his mate."_

"_Thank you both so much I can never repay you for saving my daughter."_ Jake says hugging Millie tightly.

"_It's our job to stop the vampires but the one who wants Millie as his mate, got away."_

"_That's it! We got to patrol more aggressively he may return with even more newborns next time."_

"_Seth do you care to go inform the Cullens, I'm sure they're back by now?"_ Jake says sitting Millie down on the couch with her head on his shoulder.

"_Of course I'll get right on that."_

I give Millie a hug and tell her how sorry I am about everything before heading out the door.

She thanks me and puts on a smile.

**Embry's POV**

I have been chosen to patrol for the night after those disgusting leeches tried to kidnap Millie.

I feel sorry for her, it seems like all the wrong people want her but the one person she wants is trying to break free from her.

I make my run through the woods by the beach when I smell her sweet scent.

I hear her crying and my instinct tells me to go to her.

I phase to human form put on some shorts and go to console her.

"_Jenna what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_It's Seth, he won't return my calls and we were supposed to go out tonight but he never showed."_

"_He's had a rough day, a lot has happened."_

"_It's not like him to not call, what if he's done with me? What if I blew everything?"_

"_Come on take a walk to get your mind off things."_

"_I'd rather just sit here for a while."_

"_No that's not an option you're coming with me." _I playfully pull her up off the sand which makes her smile a little.

We walk down the beach and I continue to bring up random subjects to keep her mind off things.

We were so caught up in conversation we didn't notice that our hands had naturally intertwined.

She looks down and apologetically removes her hand.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I grabbed your hand?"_ Jenna says with her head down bringing back her frown.

"_No, I think I grabbed yours it's my entire fault. Besides your single anyway he can't get mad_. What time were you supposed to hang out anyway?"

"_We're trying to work through things this would blow everything. Three hours ago."_

"_Purple zebra flying through the moon over the sun."_

"_Embry I'm serious stop trying to…"_

I grab her sides and start tickling her to bring back her smile.

Suddenly we fall on the ground and I lean over and kiss her sweet lips once again.

After we pull away it hits me that Seth was fighting leeches when they were going to dinner, I guess it's too late to tell her now.

**Seth's POV**

Still feeling pretty fumed about the whole Millie incident I go for a walk after telling the Cullens everything.

I make my way up to the top of the hill that overlooks the beach.

Then I see them, Embry holding Jenna's hand laughing and walking down First Beach.

Suddenly I see them kiss and I phase instantly.

_**Sorry I sort of wrote this in a hurry but I wanted to update today. Please don't forget to review and if you want a story shout out put it in the review as well.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Surrender**

I let out a huge howl as I feel the pain run through my veins like poison.

I was sure that I was really going to kill Embry this time.

He has been given enough chances but he continues to betray me.

"_Seth wait!"_

"_Not now Millie, just leave!"_

"_I'm not leaving Seth, I want let you kill Jenna's true love." _Millie's words stung as they settled into my mind.

"_I'm her true love and the only way to keep Embry from interfering in our lives is to kill him! As long as he's still around there will always be problems with me and Jenna!"_

"_You're just angry, please phase back and let me show you something." _Her soothing voice is hard to resist.

"_No, I'm not letting you talk me out of this!" _I begin to run towards the beach, by now Embry is surely expecting me.

"_I'm not letting you do something you'll regret. Seth I need you to phase back."_

Suddenly my paws feel like they weigh a thousand pounds. I turn around to face the white wolf now towering above me.

I didn't even realize I was lying on the ground.

Millie tears the bag around her leg open with her teeth and pulls out a pair of red and black nike basketball shorts.

She runs off as I feel my body slowly turn back human.

I throw on the shorts and instantly Millie comes out wearing yoga pants and a pink t shirt.

"_Take my hand."_ Millie says almost in a whisper.

Hesitantly I place my hand in her open palm.

" _What I'm about to show you is Jenna's future. I know it'll be hard on you but you need to see this."_

There she is, Jenna sitting in the living room laughing with two kids.

The joy on her face is indescribable; it's a joy I've never seen before.

Then her husband walks through the door and kisses her and picks up the kids in a tight embrace.

It's the perfect life we always dreamed of.

Getting married, having children, and spending the rest of our lives together.

The only problem was her husband wasn't me…it was Embry Call.

"_I'm so sorry you had to see that. It was the only way I knew how to explain things. Do you see it now? They're meant to be together, you can't give her that life because you will forever be this young. You can't stop phasing because we're meant to be together."_

"_I know now that he does make her the happiest. I would never break them up and destroy her happiness he really is the best thing for her. I should've listened to you from the beginning. You're visions have been spot on from the start, but I don't want to be with you just because you feel like we should be, I want us to be together because we're in love."_

"_Can't you see it Seth? I do love you. I always have, but if you don't love me I won't force you to."_

"_Just give me some time. Realizing that the girl you planned your whole life around would be better off with someone else is sort of hard to digest."_ I began to feel the tears to build up but I try to hold them back for Millie's sake.

As I begin to walk away Millie grabs my shoulder and stops me.

"_Kiss me."_ She whispers as her big brown eyes gaze into mine.

I shake my head and continue to fight back the tears.

"_Seth I need you to kiss me…"_

Slowly our lips begin to close the gap in between us.

I feel as if her sweet shallow breathing is slowly sucking me in.

Our lips caress each other and then come together like magnets.

I feel a shock run through my body like I've never felt before.

Everything that has happened today suddenly exits my mind and all I can think about is her.

Slowly we continue to kiss throughout the sunset, her lips fitting perfectly with mine.

She pulls away with a smile and I can't help but smile back.

"_I know you felt what I felt. Now do you understand why I've been waiting so patiently for you?"_

"_I know what I felt but I still don't know…"_

"_Since I showed you Jenna's future, I would like to show you a happy one as well, which is mine. Is that ok?"_ Jenna interrupts.

"_Sure I guess it couldn't hurt."_ I say reluctantly.

She takes my hand once again but something doesn't feel right this time.

I let go and look towards the shore.

"_He's been watching us!"_

The blonde vampire is standing by the ocean's edge watching with a twisted grin.

With Embry and Jenna long gone he must've slipped in through the ocean unnoticed.

I shout at him but he instantly dives into the ocean and swims away.

"_I wonder how long he's been watching me like this."_

"_I don't know it's probably been a while but he has to be stopped. Don't be afraid Millie, I won't ever let him hurt you."_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews and the new follows and favorites. Sorry this took so long school is killing me. Don't forget to review.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Different Leah**

"_Ahh, why do we have to be up at the crack of dawn? I was having an incredible dream."_ Brandon complains.

"_Yeah, we all know you were dreaming about Leah, it couldn't have been that great." _Quil smirks_._

"_Shut up Quil!"_

"_No, you shut up! I'm not the one who dreams about a girl I've never even saw conscious." _Quil jokes again.

"_She'll be here any minute, you two better watch what you say she's extra pleasant in the mornings_." I say sarcastically.

Sure enough right on cue Leah comes through the door.

She shows signs of obvious differences when she enters the room.

Her hair is actually combed out and styled, instead of pulled up in a ponytail as usual for early meetings.

She's wearing a blue top that has to be new because I've never seen it before.

Along with her white Capri pants which appear brand new as well.

"_Hello how is everyone this morning?"_ Leah says smiling ear to ear.

Everyone is silent, they have no clue how to react.

"_Someone is trying to impress someone."_ Brady slips out the words breaking the silence.

"_Is that perfume I smell? Eww Leah you smell like a girl?" _I shout repulsed.

"_That's because I am a girl you dweeb."_

"_You're not a girl you're my sister."_

Embry is the last one to walk in for the meeting.

"_Awkward alert!"_ Collin shouts causing everyone to laugh with the exception of Embry and me.

We exchange an awkward glance as he makes his way up towards the front.

"_Since everyone finally showed up we can begin our meeting."_ Jake says glaring at Embry.

"_I have made a list of patrol times and who you will be patrolling with, the list is up front."_

"_We must patrol more aggressively than ever, there is no telling when those leeches will come back and how many of them there will be."_

"_Everyone has to be prepared for all out war, therefore the whole pack must be on the same page and we need to do some training to include the new pack members."_

Three more wolves phased last night, Chase, Lance, and Aaron.

"_Absolutely no one is to skip patrol or be late, is that understood?"_

Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"_Make sure you know you're patrol times and your partners I have put you with who you're with for a reason. There will be no switching."_

Everyone makes their way to check out the list with the exception of Leah.

I wonder what she's doing until I figure it out.

As Brandon turns around after reading the list Leah makes sure to walk directly in front of him.

He doesn't look up as if he is careful not to make eye contact with her.

Leah crosses her arms in frustration and stomps to the front.

"_Maybe he's shy."_ I mouth the words to Leah.

"_Maybe he doesn't know I even exist."_ She mouths back.

I shake my head and turn to see who my partner is.

Of course, it's Embry.

Jake's words echo in my head. "_The whole pack must be on the same page."_

That was obviously directed towards me and Embry.

He wants us to settle our differences before this battle.

Maybe he knows that not everyone will survive it maybe he wants us all to have a clean conscience if someone dies.

We can fight with differences in the pack that's been proven.

I glance down to see that Leah has patrol with Brandon.

That should be interesting.

I find myself wishing I had patrol with Millie instead.

Searching for her name on the sloppily written piece of paper I find it right beside Jake's.

At least I don't have to worry about getting jealous because she's patrolling with another guy.

Millie and I are not officially together I guess, I mean yes I imprinted on her and we've already kissed, but I would like to officially ask her to be my girlfriend.

I don't want to ask her plainly she's a special girl so I want to ask her out in a special way, I just haven't figured out how yet.

I wonder why she wasn't at the meeting today.

As if she was reading my thoughts Millie runs up behind me and jumps on my back.

"_Where were you today?"_ I ask.

"_Dad asked me to help the Cullens patrol, he said he'd catch me up on everything later."_

"_Speaking of that I better go catch up with him before he flips, see you later Seth."_

Just like that Millie is off into the distance.

As soon as she leaves I already start having withdrawals.

I've started hating time without her she makes everything so much better.

I have midday patrol with Embry.

We both stay much consumed in our work and don't even bother trying to speak.

It'd just be too weird.

After six hours that seemed like twenty, Brandon finally shows up to relieve Embry.

"_Leah should be here any minute, she has a habit of running late."_

"_I'm sure she'll be here soon, you can go ahead and go if you want, I'm sure she'll be here soon."_

"_No that's ok I'm in no hurry."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I want to ask you a few questions anyway."_

"_Ok shoot."_

"_What do you think about my sister?"_

"_She's seems cool I've never really spoke to her though."_

"_Or even made eye contact…everyone knows you like each other except you two." _I say.

"_I don't think she even knows I exist, besides I wouldn't know what to say to her."_

"_Just make words come out your mouth and conversation will come naturally."_

"_Ok thanks, I'll try, I hear her coming now."_

"_I guess I'll leave you two alone then…and Brandon."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_You better take care of my sister, I say giving him a threatening glare."_

With that I'm off in the woods to leave the two to patrol together or at least that's what he thinks.

I sneak behind a tree far enough to hide but also close enough to see the action.

Brandon looks everywhere but at Leah when she arrives.

He's blowing it, I gotta do something to fix this.

Maybe I'll play a prank, that'll lighten the mood and give them something to talk about.

I sprint to a tree right behind Leah and am about to jump when a limb breaks causing Leah to turn around and Brandon to look up at me.

I motion for Leah to turn around and all of a sudden he's trapped.

His eyes glare that all too familiar glare.

I can see his knees growing weak.

He has already begun to submit himself to Leah.

I've seen this before.

Brandon just imprinted.


End file.
